A House Divided
by LaSemeuse
Summary: Will the Federation fall to the Cardassians? Will Beverly make it back to the Enterprise? This one ran away with me. R&R please.
1. A House Divided Chapter One

Paramount = Q = omnipotent. No profit, only fun.  
  
*********  
  
This house is on fire! Kick off your boots, come and sit a spell. Listen to me worry, come and listen well. All you better best come and lean in boys. I don't dare raise my voice. I've been sitting here for the longest time reading all the warning and the danger signs. I don't have the gift of the prophesy, telling everybody how it's gonna be..... This house is on fire!  
  
Natalie Merchant - This House Is On Fire - Motherland - www.nataliemerchant.com  
  
********* A House Divided  
  
Chapter One  
  
*********  
  
The wind howled outside the medical compound. Skeletons of bombed-out buildings silhouetted the slate gray ski. A thin lone figure skirted debris and picked her way toward the structure, one of the few that remained whole. Bright red strands of hair whipped at her face, and she made no attempt to tame them. Instead, she lowered her head and quickened her pace. Within moments she burst through the doors, into the reception area. She nodded perfunctorily to the two Starfleet lieutenants guarding the entrance.  
  
The scene that greeted her was nothing like the bleak landscape outside. There were dozens of people in the large and bustling lobby, which had been hastily converted into a field triage and emergency medical center. Waving at the busy medics, she made her way directly to her office. She shared it with three other physicians, but it was rarely cramped. Each had daily shifts at two other facilities within the city, and they seldom overlapped in their rotations.  
  
Beverly Crusher wearily sank into her lumpy chair and wished for the millionth time that month that she were back on the Enterprise. She leaned back and closed her eyes, if only for a moment. She did not want to admit it, but she was tired - dead on her feet. A month of 16-hour days with no breaks made for a grind. No, she thought, more like a vise. She felt the life squeezing out of her. She had not smiled in a week, and could not remember the last time she'd actually laughed. Surveying the room in front of her, it was not hard to understand why.  
  
She had surprised herself the other day when she realized it was not the stream of injured children parading through the centers that broke her heart. Instead, it was the elderly. Not their frail, broken bodies, but their spirits. In their faces, she saw everything they had lost. In their lifetime, their home had turned from a paradise into a war zone. They had seen the society they cherished, their freedoms, their families, and their hope destroyed, piece by piece. At least the children had known nothing else. The dulled eyes of the elderly held a desperation and a sense of loss that cut her right down to the bone.  
  
Originally settled by Terran pilgrims almost a hundred years previous, New Genesis was a planet that had once represented the best of Federation colonies. Over the last decades, it had become the center of steadily increasing controversy, as the border disputes between the Federation, Cardassians, and the Romulans grew ever more intense. Its strategic advantage growing year by year, the seat of Chair of the governing council on the planet became ever more coveted. One decade of divisive political debate was followed by a decade of war, until the planet was subjected to nearly annual military coups. Little of the spectacular landscape and architecture was left unscarred. At odd times Beverly had paused to speak with and listen to the stories told by some of her older patients, many of whom had come to Genesis with their parents, the original settlers. Hearing them describe their lives, she pictured how beautiful it would have been whenever she was out in the city, and it made the current desolation seem even more tragic.  
  
A clanging from outside the office snapped her to attention, and she realized she'd been dozing. This early in the morning the center was still relatively calm, but she knew that she had less than an hour to catch up on all the bureaucratic crap that sat on her desk. After that, the volume in the clinic would demand all hands on deck. Sighing and picking up a padd, she remembered that they would be drilling today. As if the actual needs of the inhabitants weren't completely overwhelming, Starfleet demanded that they conduct random monthly disaster drills. Guerilla fighters plagued the interim Federation ruling council, and citizens and soldiers alike were in a state of constant and neurotic readiness. This drill would be her second, and she did not look forward to it. Lasting less than an hour, it took the rest of the day for the center to recover and resume "normal" operations. No medical complex had actually been hit yet, but if the resistance got desperate enough, Beverly doubted even humanitarian efforts would be safe.  
  
Pushing aside the pile of reports that were already late, Crusher set to familiarizing herself with the protocols of the drill they were about to run. The last had been a simulation of an armed strike, with militants played by Starfleet officers storming the facility and taking hostages. Beverly shuddered as she remembered numbly following the standing orders clearly stating that Starfleet officers could, under no terms, negotiate with the guerillas. Her obedience meant that five of her staff were "killed." After the drill, the CO had commended her. She had promptly fled and spent half an hour heaving her lunch in the restroom adjacent to her office. Needless to say, she was not looking forward to the drill today, when they would be "bombed."  
  
Crusher leaned forward and propped her elbows on the desk. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, and began massaging her temples with her thumbs. For a minute she listened to the hum of the bustle outside the door. Her fine auburn hair hung in soft waves over her shoulders and face. Over two months in the planet's overcast winter and without the ministrations of Mr. Mott, it had grown long and dark.  
  
She jumped and her eyes shot open as a pair of strong hands gently grabbed her shoulders. Her smile was dazzling as a deep baritone rumbled behind her.  
  
"Please - allow me, Doctor."  
  
She slid down in her chair and leaned her head back until she met his gorgeous hazel eyes. "Jean-Luc Picard, I am so glad to see you that I don't think we have time to go into the things I would allow you right now."  
  
"Doctor," he replied in a chastising tone. He bent down and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Really, Captain." She sat up and clucked her tongue. "I meant that I would allow you to get me some coffee, breakfast, a reassignment, or, even better, a month's leave."  
  
"We'll see about the coffee. But some things are even out of my hands." He began to move around the desk to sit down.  
  
"I don't remember telling you to stop." Crusher's tone was all business.  
  
"Aye, sir." Picard walked back around and resumed massaging her delicate shoulders.  
  
Crusher sat back again and closed her eyes. She pondered that joy really was a matter of perspective. Another place in time, and this might simply be a break from a monotonous day on the Enterprise. Today, it was the very representation of heaven.  
  
Realizing that Beverly was beginning to drift off, Picard stopped, and this time reached his seat on the other side of the desk. The haggard CMO groaned. "And I was just beginning to feel human again."  
  
"Perhaps you should lower your expectations of this posting. I don't believe humanity is part of the job description." Picard's sentiment was merry, but his eyes were unaffected.  
  
"My expectations for this post went out the window the day I arrived. I feel so guilty every time I think about it, but all I want is to get out of here." Her tone was desperate, almost pleading. It grated on Picard, and he could not stand to hear it from her.  
  
He did not reply, but met her eyes. They gazed at each other for more than a minute, an entire conversation passing between them without words. It was an indulgence for Beverly, a rare chance to see such a familiar face and experience familiar emotions. She and Picard had begun a 'more intimate' relationship less than a month before Starfleet had shipped her off to New Genesis, where the success of the occupation was heading steadily downhill. It was the embodiment of all the two had feared when they began to see each other romantically. She was in constant danger, and ideologically they were at polar opposites about the way the Federation was handling the situation. They had agreed long ago not to discuss it. The physical distance was hard enough, and neither could stand adding psychological misery to the equation.  
  
The physical compulsion between them had not subsided, but Beverly sorely missed the giddy emotions and joys of exploring a new love. It felt unfair that having waited so long and fearing so much, that they would be robbed now of all the rewards and triumphs of moving forward together. They had gone from butterflies to comfortable old shoes in a matter of months. Beverly could not help but pout.  
  
"Now there's an expression I recognize. And the word 'no' has not even crossed my lips." Picard smiled.  
  
"That is not fair Jean-Luc." Her expression was properly outraged, but within seconds became melancholy. "And so you feel appropriately guilty, I was just thinking about how much I miss you."  
  
"I'm sorry Beverly." His tone was sincere, and he put his hand to his heart. For the first time since arriving, he took a moment to study her. Her complexion was always fair, but now she was pale. The dark circles under her deep-set eyes made them look hollow, and there was none of the usual sparkle in them. Delicate lines etched her face, and he was sure they had been almost invisible when she'd left. Though finer and somewhat dull, her hair was beautiful, and he could not wait to tell her how much he loved it when she let it grow, and stayed away from color treatments. It reminded him of the young woman he had first met some twenty five years ago. She looked nothing like that now, and Picard hated that as well. He hated what the Federation was doing on this planet, what it was doing to her, and to them.  
  
"Well, there's nothing to be done, is there?" She exhaled through pursed lips, and shook herself imperceptibly. "Now - down to business. When did the Enterprise arrive? And, more importantly, when are you leaving?"  
  
"Beverly - when was the last time you checked your mail?" He regarded her solemnly.  
  
She grimaced. "Not in the last few days. Anything critical is delivered directly to me."  
  
Picard opened his mouth to speak when a loud klaxon blared to life. It was followed by a recording. "A Federation standard drill will commence in five seconds. This is a drill, but all personnel are required to treat the situation as realistically as possible."  
  
Picard gave Crusher a look of surprise.  
  
"For god's sake, not now!" Crusher let out a yell of frustration. "I'm sorry Jean-Luc." She met his eyes. "Ready?"  
  
"As ever." He had just finished speaking when the building went completely dark. The windows provided minimal light, barely enough to navigate. Holoemitters had been placed throughout the center to simulate fire, and smoke bombs were giving off a thick but harmless fog. The attending physician from the last shift had moved all critical patients to a wing that was unaffected by the drill.  
  
Crusher and Picard ran from the office to find that the simulation was quite effective. Crusher headed to the admitting desk to coordinate personnel. Picard stood off to the side as Beverly shouted orders. Finishing with her staff, she abruptly turned to him. "Go there," she pointed at a darkened corridor, "and see what you can do about getting us some power." He nodded and set off. 'She'll make a great Captain,' he thought to himself. 'But then, that's why Starfleet sent her here in the first place, isn't it?' He arrived at his destination and set about helping two clueless medics to patch the generator.  
  
An hour later the drill had wrapped up, and Beverly was busy setting her clinic back in order. Delivering final orders and finishing with a patient, she marched into her office.  
  
"You could have warned me." Picard leaned against a far wall.  
  
Crusher shot Picard a lethal gaze, and he chuckled. He noticed that her uniform had begun to hang on her.  
  
He stood and stepped forward. "You're coming back to the ship tonite." The tone was one he reserved for orders given during battle - and it left no room for discussion.  
  
Crusher read it all in Picard's voice and face. She had no energy to object, and she wouldn't have if she did. "You don't have to ask me twice."  
  
"Now I'm really worried." Picard meant it humorously, but was only met with a wan smile. It was the final straw. Starfleet had taken many things from him, but it would not take the spunk from Beverly Crusher. She was clearly not up for it now, but they would discuss the situation tonite.  
  
He stood and tugged his now dirty uniform. "I'll see you in my quarters at 1800."  
  
Beverly laughed. "On at 0600, off at 2200. I'll be a little late."  
  
"Oh no. Dr. Hargitay is on the way down from the ship. She'll shadow you until 17:30, at which time you will return to your housing, pack a bag, and beam up. You're relieved of duty for two days."  
  
Secretly, Crusher felt like jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Instead she eyed him warily. "Only if, after that, Drs. Stewart and Topal are relieved and rotated out for leave as well upon my return."  
  
It was a good deal, and he took it. "Agreed." He smiled again and turned for the door.  
  
"Jean-Luc." Beverly met him at the door and closed it before he stepped out. She took his hand, and each broke out in goosebumps. Both had been involved before with fellow officers, and it was uncanny how one touch could be professional, and the same at another time connote something entirely different. The feel of Crusher's touch now was very personal. He turned back toward her, and was met with a gentle kiss. The hair on his neck stood on end. It would be a long wait for her shift to end.  
  
She spoke quietly and gazed directly in his eyes. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled, squeezed her hand, and then tapped his chest. "Enterprise, one to beam up."  
  
They were still holding hands when he shimmered out of the office.  
  
*********  
  
"Counsellor, Commander, may I join you?" Data's polite and even tone broke into the casual conversation between Troi and Riker.  
  
Riker broke into a wide smile, and Troi responded. "Of course Data. Will and I were just going to have dinner. Can you stay?"  
  
"I would be delighted." Data sat and placed a napkin in his lap. A waiter appeared, and Data placed a small order. He was not required to eat, but found that it facilitated social interaction. "Have either of you spoken with Dr. Crusher?" Even before their arrival at New Genesis, the senior staff had been curious about the welfare of their friend.  
  
"No, but I hear that the Captain managed to smuggle her onboard." Riker looked up over his drink as Troi elbowed him in the ribs. "What?"  
  
Data attempted to smile, and he was getting quite good at it. Still comical, it no longer seemed painful. "I have been running an experiment, and am most anxious to speak with her about it."  
  
Flying elbows aside, Riker could not help himself. "Why don't you ask Dr. Pulaski?" The crew had given up hope that Crusher's reassignment might be fleeting when they had learned of her replacement, Katherine Pulaski.  
  
Now Data's face did seem pained. "I believe that the field of study is better suited to Dr. Crusher's talents."  
  
Riker could not speak, and Deanna stepped in. "I see Data."  
  
The trio sat quietly while the waiter placed their food.  
  
Troi resumed the small talk. "How have you been, Data?"  
  
"Fine counselor. How have you been?" After eight years on the Enterprise, he was doing quite well with small talk. He'd learned that to most people, polite conversation did not involve an extensive description detailing the answer to the question. Rather, a steady and polite "volley" of discussion was preferred.  
  
Both Troi and Riker smiled at Data's truncated answer. Deanna's mouth was open to respond when their attention was drawn by an outburst from a table nearby.  
  
"I don't care what 'humanitarian' arguments you may have. It's crazy to expect that the Cardassians would ever share power with anyone." A young command officer stared down his companions, threw down his napkin, and stalked off. It was the kind of scene that had grown increasingly common onboard. Riker looked grim as he turned back to his own table.  
  
"It's getting worse." He rubbed his beard.  
  
Troi looked equally bereft. "The tensions on the ship are running high. Being in orbit around Genesis has only made things worse. Half the crew believes the Federation never should have been involved in the first place, and the other half think we should double our personnel here and declare outright war on the Cardassians."  
  
"I have not yet come to a conclusion regarding the situation. Have either of you?" Data look from Riker to Troi. The pair exchanged scowls and Will responded.  
  
"We have - and we've agreed not to discuss it over dinner. Or any other meal, for that matter."  
  
"I see. The nature of the topic is so highly controversial that you prefer to ignore it." Data seemed happy with his deduction.  
  
Troi frowned. "That's not quite right Data." She paused, and the android looked up from his meal. "We don't ignore it." She looked at Will again. "We disagree on the matter. And neither of us is willing to change our opinion based on what the other has to say. So, in the interests of friendship, we're limiting our discussion."  
  
"I see." Data looked skeptical of the explanation. It seemed very human in origin.  
  
*********  
  
Beverly Crusher moaned ecstatically. She had not been in a bath for two months, and nothing short of a Borg invasion would move her from her current position.  
  
Dr. Hargitay had arrived planetside early, and picked up Crusher's responsibilities quickly. Beverly had taken the opportunity to return to the Enterprise ahead of schedule and spend some time relaxing before meeting Picard for dinner. Before the bath she'd napped for an hour, and had awoken more refreshed than she'd felt in a long time.  
  
Unbidden, her mind wandered over the experiences of the past months. The first three weeks she'd spent almost entirely in the field, covered in mud, soaked in rain, eating rations and sleeping in 15 minute shifts. 'The closest thing to hell I hope I ever see,' she thought as she ducked her head under the hot water. Her muscles slowly began unwinding. She ran her hands quickly over her arms and legs, which had slimmed. They were wiry now. She was certainly stronger, but far from bulking up, she had dwindled down to raw, ropy muscle. Not attractive.  
  
Coming up for air, she pulled her hair out of her face and glanced around. Her small quarters seemed opulent, and it was joyous to see her knick knacks adorning the shelves and walls. She'd taken a minute to look around upon return, happily picking up momentos she'd almost forgotten she'd owned. The past two months had seemed more like two years.  
  
Sighing, she glanced at the chronometer on the counter and drew herself out of the bath. The towel she ran over her body was impossibly soft. She then donned her robe, which felt like a spun cloud. Never before would she have thought of life on the Enterprise as decadent. Beverly was humbled as she acknowledged the privilege she enjoyed on a daily basis as a Starfleet officer.  
  
She dried her hair with a towel and let the air finish the job, leaving it hanging in soft, dark waves. Happily she noted that the bath had left her pale skin with a slight glow - it was undoubtedly thanking her for finally giving it some sort of attention. She slipped on a fuzzy black v-neck sweater, loose black trousers, and comfortable loafers. Applying only a smattering of eye shadow and a subtle touch of lipstick, she declared herself fit for public consumption. 'Speaking of consumption, I wonder what's for dinner,' she pondered idly as she walked out of her quarters. She was absolutely ravenous.  
  
*********  
  
"Vegetable stew!" Beverly almost started to cry. "Jean-Luc, thank you."  
  
"I'd first considered something a bit more.... glamorous, but I remember you frequently mentioning how much you missed this." Picard smiled sheepishly.  
  
"It's perfect." She favored him with a soft gaze, and his heart melted a little bit. He silently congratulated himself on the choice.  
  
"Please - sit." Upon entering his quarters, she'd stood awkwardly. Twenty years of nervous tension had re-appeared between them. Picard now gestured to the table. "Far be it from me to stand in between you and dinner."  
  
She glared at him. "I'm too hungry to even take the bait, Captain."  
  
"Well now - that's more like the Beverly Crusher I know." He smiled openly, took his own seat and poured wine to accompany the meal.  
  
Beverly eagerly finished a potato. She waved her spoon appreciatively in the direction of her bowl. "This is not replicated."  
  
Picard finished his own bite and replied. "I made a special stop this morning at the galley. They were most accommodating."  
  
"Captain Picard himself making a personal appearance - I can imagine they refused you nothing." Crusher smiled knowingly.  
  
"Honestly Beverly." He shook his head. He'd really missed her needling him.  
  
They chatted amiably, though Beverly spoke little of her assignment. Picard had fully updated her about the Enterprise's happenings and those of the senior staff. Apparently she'd had no time at all to keep up on correspondence.  
  
Finally finished with the meal and the update, they retired to the couch and sat in friendly silence.  
  
"It's a little odd to have you debriefing me on ship's gossip, Jean-Luc." Beverly grinned.  
  
"I do not gossip, Doctor." Picard's expression was one of utter disdain.  
  
Crusher laughed merrily and swatted his arm playfully. "Only an expression, Jean-Luc. I would never accuse you of something so untoward."  
  
He smiled crookedly in acceptance and took it in stride. No one else on the ship would ever make a joke at his expense. His smile touched his eyes as he met hers and offered his hand. She took it.  
  
"I've missed you, Beverly." The air between them crackled with memories of what had transpired between them that morning and in months previous. Both were anxious to reconnect, but neither were sure how to begin.  
  
"Well. This is awkward." Beverly intertwined her fingers in his and brought their hands down to rest between them.  
  
"Yes." Picard's eyes twinkled, and he leaned toward the Doctor, who met him halfway.  
  
The couple promptly skipped past awkward and had set their sights on intimate when a chirrup and a disembodied voice filled the air.  
  
"Doctor Hargitay to Doctor Crusher."  
  
Beverly yelped in frustration and pounded a fist on the table. "This happens every time, Jean-Luc!" Indeed, ships business had more than frequently interrupted their "quality time." Even after a month of dating, they had never spent an entire night together, and Beverly was getting way more than a little antsy about "consummating" things.  
  
She rose and moved to Picard's desk, touching the comm. "Crusher here."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we've had a major disaster down here. The guerillas launched a coordinated attack at the west end of the city. Med. center three is completely destroyed, and we're overwhelmed with casualties." There was a loud din in the background, and the young doctor's voice was frantic.  
  
Crusher's expression was grim, and her face pale. "All right Olivia." Crusher took a breath in and assumed an aura of command. "I'll be down to the surface with relief personnel in the next five minutes. You will return to the Enterprise and coordinate patient transports to the ship to alleviate the stress on the remaining centers."  
  
"Aye sir." Hargitay's relief was evident.  
  
"Olivia?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
Crusher's voice was quiet. "I was supposed to be on rotation in med. center three tonite. Why weren't you there?"  
  
Now Hargitay's voice became reverent. "Dr. Topal switched rotations with me. He offered to stay on over there because the load was heavy and he was more familiar with the center."  
  
"I see." Crusher slumped. "All right Doctor. I'll be right down. Crusher out."  
  
Picard had moved during the conversation and was standing near Beverly. He touched her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, Beverly."  
  
"I would have been in there, Jean-Luc. I should have been." Crusher felt extremely guilty. She'd been eating stew while one of her colleagues on the planet had been killed. But that wasn't even the half of it. She was ready to get down to the surface, but after that she wanted out. She gave Picard a plaintive look "God I don't want to go back there. I haven't run away from anything in my entire life, Jean-Luc. But I don't want to go back there."  
  
Picard met her gaze with strength. He could hear Beverly's heart tearing apart. He stood taller, tugging at his uniform. "Beverly, there are people down there who need your help. You are the finest physician in this fleet, and your work will help to ease their suffering. You've been a remarkable officer for twenty years - this is what you signed up to do. Life in Starfleet is hard. But we are all here for each other. And we will all help you get through this." Picard spoke as a Captain now, and he recognized when one of his crew was loosing their will.  
  
Crusher smiled wryly. "Thank you, Captain." She recognized the standard Starfleet pep talk when she heard it - she'd delivered enough of them herself. "Now I need to get out of here. But please tell me I can come back."  
  
"You're welcome here anytime, Beverly." He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled.  
  
Crusher pulled herself up and squared her shoulders. She touched Picard's jaw gently, and then flew out the door.  
  
Picard smiled and shook his head before walking back over to the desk and activating the comm.  
  
*********  
  
Crusher had not changed before reaching the surface, but had discarded her sweater for scrubs hours ago. Her nana had given it to her years before, and it was the softest thing she owned. She was grateful for the decision she'd made as she looked down at her lab coat. It was covered in blood, as was the shirt beneath it. Grimacing, she peeled off another set of protective gloves and readjusted her pony tail. Her hair was stiff with blood as well. "Ugh." She kicked off her shoes and massaged her swollen feet, groaning.  
  
She reclined in her chair in the dusty office in med center two and peered out the window at the sunrise. She'd stopped treating patients for a 10 minute break. With that thought she turned back toward the bustling triage center inside. The guerilla attack had been one of the largest to date, and hundreds of casualties had poured in, completely overwhelming their capacity. Luckily they'd been able to tap the Enterprise, who had sent down personnel and accepted the overflow. Still, she'd worked through the night and was completely exhausted. The load was beginning to dwindle but she still had several hours to go before she could break away for any significant period of time.  
  
"And now we're down one primary physician." 'Just what are we going to do about that?' Crusher stood, rubbing at her lower back. "And I'm getting old." She took a moment to steel herself, and then stalked back into the fray, barking orders as she went.  
  
She turned suddenly when she heard a crashing at the entrance. Panicking, she turned back toward the center to asses the situation. Not good. There were perhaps 10 Starfleet security personnel at various posts. She guessed that the 20 rebels currently standing in the doorway had already dispatched the 5 guards outside. Immediately, she bolted back to her office, where she kept a large hand-held phaser. It wasn't much, but it was something. On her way, she tapped her comm. badge. "Crusher to Peel. I need as many people down here as you've got, and I need them now. We're under attack."  
  
"Acknowledged. Security teams on the way." The Enterprise's newest Chief of Security responded coolly.  
  
Crusher heard phaser fire as she re-emerged. The Starfleet officers were doing well, but they were outnumbered two to one. Taking aim from the doorway, she began to fire, taking down two guerillas. She'd gotten their attention, and saw her terminal explode as she ducked behind her doorframe. Peering out she saw that there were now only 10 rebels left - and one Starfleet officer. 'Two if you count me.' Through the ruckus she could not account for any of her fellow medics. Now on one knee, she leaned out and clipped another attacker. Two more split off and headed toward her position. 'Uh-oh.'  
  
Miraculously, she saw several blue columns shimmering into existence behind the approaching rebels. 'Good timing," thought Beverly.  
  
She leaned out again, as the two guerillas advancing on her turned to see the Enterprise officers materializing. It was enough time for her to pick off one more. She retreated to the back of her office, behind her desk. The remaining rebel now ran toward her. Reaching her office, the man advanced on her and grabbed her arm. She swung a fist, but was met by a punch. Shaking it off, she dropped to the ground and swept at her attacker with her left leg. He toppled but maintained his hold. Crusher was shouting now, and could hear bootsteps approaching.  
  
The man holding her grunted, and grabbed at a device on his arm. Thinking it was a bomb, Crusher tried to swat at him, to no use. She grabbed a fistful of his uniform as they shimmered out of the office in a twirl of red light.  
  
Two security personnel ran in to Crusher's office and peered behind the desk. The Doctor and the rebel were gone. All that was left was Crusher's communicator, staring up at them accusatorily. They both looked at the other in silent acknowledgement. 'Peel's not going to be happy about this.'  
  
*********  
  
"They're in it deep down there, Admiral." Picard's voice was low, and rumbled through his ready room. He'd studied the guerrilla attack from the previous evening, and found the circumstances reprehensible. "Our personnel are outnumbered, and our defense capacity overwhelmed by the rebels. We're losing face here, Alaynna."  
  
"I understand that, Captain." Nechayev drew her lips into a thin line. "The situation on New Genesis is a top priority for everyone in Starfleet and the Federation. We need you there, and we're sending in the Hera as well. She'll be dropping off peacekeeping forces, and Admiral Wolf is arriving to directly coordinate efforts on the ground."  
  
"That's a step forward Admiral - but is it a step toward resolution? How long can Starfleet occupy this planet? The citizens of New Genesis want us out. They don't respect our governing council, and they're tired of being used as an interstellar pawn. These people need a lasting peace." Picard's expression was grim and his jaw set. He disapproved of the way the entire situation was being handled.  
  
"Jean-Luc, this is a not your everyday border skirmish. We both know what control of New Genesis means to the Federation. There will be war on that planet as long as the Cardsassians continue to supply weapons to the rebels. And we cannot afford to lose control of the planet to them." Nechayev's brow grew animated as she spoke, and she rested both fists on her desk. She lowered her voice and leveled her gaze at Picard. "There's already talk of a Cardassian / Romulan alliance. After losing half our fleet to the Borg, the Federation / Klingon alliance is in no shape to take them on. I don't like it any more than you do - but we cannot give an inch."  
  
Picard rubbed a hand at his brow and sat back. "Acknowledged Admiral. We'll do what we can. But we may soon find the situation out of our hands, despite our best efforts."  
  
Nechayev continued to gaze sternly at Picard. "I have every faith in you and the Enterprise. If you can't get this done for us, Picard, then we are indeed in trouble." She paused emphatically. "Nechayev out."  
  
As he signed off, Riker burst through his ready room doors. Picard looked up in surprise. "Can I help you, Number One?"  
  
Riker stood tall, a dark cloud of anger hanging off his shoulders. "We've got a situation on the planet, sir." 


	2. A House Divided Chapter Two

A House Divided  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Crusher was still swinging when she materialized and she caught her captor off guard, landing a cross to his nose. There was a sharp pain in her hand, and blood began coursing down the man's face.  
  
"Oww. Cut it out, bitch!" The angry insurgent drew his arm back and socked Crusher in the temple. She felt a wave of nausea and her sight grew dim. Still, she struggled mightily until someone grabbed her shoulders firmly from behind.  
  
"You will stop fighting now, Doctor." An authoritive spoke from behind her. Crusher stilled, and blinked several times, trying to clear her vision. She did not recognize her location, but looking around she could see she was in a large cavern, and there were several rebels struggling with two other Starfleet doctors from the Genesis medical center that had been attacked.  
  
"Tell the others to stop as well, or they will be killed." Beverly got the impression he wasn't kidding.  
  
Crusher raised her voice to carry over the din. "Chopra, Thompson - stand down." The pair settled and turned toward her. Their respective captors began moving them toward Crusher's position. Standing at attention, Crusher took in the man who had spoken. He'd released her and now stood in front of her. Two armed rebels stood nearby, weapons trained on the Starfleet officers.  
  
"I am Siohban. Welcome to the resistance, Doctor Crusher."  
  
*********  
  
Picard stormed on to the bridge. He roared as he moved. "What the hell happened down there, Will!"  
  
"Doctor Crusher contacted Lieutenant Peel minutes ago to request assistance, while you were on with Nechayev." Riker was hot on the Captain's heels. "The rebels were storming the medical center. We beamed two teams down there and were able to stifle the attack." Will stood at attention in front of Picard. "But not before Crusher and two other doctors were taken by the rebels. We're holding the remaining fighters for questioning."  
  
"I want you talking to them personally, Will. Find out their objective in taking our people." Sternly, Picard turned to Data at opps. "Data - find the missing crewmen. I want them off that planet now."  
  
"Aye sir." The android looked skeptical, but rose and walked off toward a rear science station.  
  
"Sir. The Hera is arriving with Admiral Wolf. They are hailing us." A young ensign spoke timidly from the conn.  
  
"Very well. Respond and have her Captain and the Admiral beam aboard the Enterprise the moment they're within range." Picard's tone was atypically harsh, but he was in a bad mood. One day in orbit, and the situation had already escalated beyond their control. Starfleet be damned - it was time to come up with a new strategy for dealing with New Genesis.  
  
*********  
  
"Have they made their demands yet?" Admiral Wolf turned to Picard, her voice calm.  
  
"No. They have not yet contacted us. We are currently questioning the insurgents we captured during the attack." Picard's tone was low and clipped. Admiral Wolf and Captain Matta had beamed over from the Hera an hour ago. After a briefing regarding the general situation on New Genesis, they had all turned their attention to the abduction of the Starfleet officers.  
  
"Very well. As soon as we hear from them Picard, notify me. I will deal with them directly." Wolf was all business, her tone betraying nothing. "Do you have a rescue plan in place?"  
  
Picard frowned and tapped his comm. "Mr. Data. Please join us in the observation lounge." He cut the channel and turned toward the windows, waiting. The pale android walked in momentarily, standing at attention and waiting for Picard, who appeared not to notice his arrival. Riker cleared his throat, and Picard turned toward the rest of the conferees.  
  
"Mr. Data - a report please on our efforts to locate the crewmembers?" Picard eyed him expectantly.  
  
"Surface scans have not revealed anything. As you know, Starfleet has been unable to ascertain the location of the main rebel command center. It has been surmised that they are employing a cloaking technology. It is their main tactical advantage, and has enabled them to continue their resistance." Data delivered the message dispassionately, though he supposed one might find the situation frustrating.  
  
"Then it is time to change strategies, Mr. Data. What is the condition of our intelligence?" Picard looked from the android to the Admiral.  
  
Data again responded. "Information from the ground is decidedly unreliable. We have several field agents, but their information is only as good as those who provide it to them - and the rebels have a well-developed counter intelligence operation."  
  
Riker broke in. "Basically, they've got us chasing our own tail." He looked to the captain, rubbing his beard.  
  
Picard grumbled. "This situation is intolerable. It is a mire of poor execution and ill-conceived strategy." His innuendo was not subtle.  
  
"Captain Picard. I would remind you of your responsibilities." Admiral Wolf's black eyes blazed. "It is simply foolish to believe that Starfleet could continue to turn our back on the chaos that raged on that planet. When we began our occupation months ago, the Cardassians had already gained favor in the governing council. It was only a matter of time before the entire regime fell to them. If we allowed them to take New Genesis, this entire sector would be as good as lost to the Cardassians. And the Federation is unable to sustain further defections from our citizens near the neutral zone." Eyes still smoldering, Wolf turned from Picard to address the entire room. "The Federation is weak. The Cardassians, the Romulans, even the Ferengi - they all smell the blood in the water. The sharks are circling gentlemen."  
  
Picard sat quietly. Wolf's estimation of the situation was correct. The Federation, long a bastion of power in the entire quadrant, was falling prey to the rising ambitions of their enemies. After one hundred years of unquestioned Federation dominance, the balance of power had begun to shift. The Borg invasion years ago and their continued threat forced the Federation to bulk up Starfleet's military might, leaving diplomatic efforts short-staffed. Engineers had been focusing on larger, stronger, faster ships with massive firepower. While effective in fighting small numbers of large Borg vessels, they were useless in ground wars, and ineffectual against quick-striking forces targeting isolated Federation outposts.  
  
New Genesis was a prime example of the result. Ignored for years, the colony had fallen further and further from the Federation, and into the hands of Cardassian manipulations. "Has diplomacy really fallen so far, Admiral?" Picard came out of his reverie.  
  
"Cardassians and Romulans are not interested in diplomatic solutions. Neither are the guerillas down there. They are interested in power." Wolf met his gaze. "And the Ferengi will ally themselves with whoever's on top at the moment."  
  
Matta jumped in. "Face it Picard. We need a show of power here - and we need to get it into the heads of all our citizens sitting on the fence that their way of life is on the verge of ending. The Federation has coddled them too long. Those insurgents have no idea what they're getting themselves into, throwing in with the Cardassians."  
  
Picard was grave. "I need little schooling in the ways of the Cardassians, Captain. But had the Federation met these people's needs in the first place, we would not be in this situation now." He stared at the man opposite him.  
  
Wolf jumped in. "Enough, Captains. We could continue this indefinitely, but I think we can all agree that this is not the time or place. Another challenge awaits us."  
  
As if on cue, Lieutenant Peel's voice filled the conference room. "Captain Picard. The rebels are hailing us, sir. We have them onscreen."  
  
The conferees rose, briskly headed for the bridge. Picard tapped his comm. "Acknowledged Lieutenant." His countenance remained grave - he was distinctly unhappy with the situation, and his lack of control over it. His stomach clenched as he thought about Admiral Wolf negotiating, or, more horrifically, not negotiating, for Beverly Crusher's life.  
  
*********  
  
"I am Siohban, head of the New Genesis Alliance for Independence. I will speak with Captain Picard." The man on screen was imposing. Tall and roughish, a long, thin scar trailed down the left side of his face. Handsome, his dirty blond hair was in disarray, and his dark eyes sparkled with anger.  
  
"I am Admiral Phillipa Wolf, of the United Federation of Planets. You will be dealing with me, Siohban." The tall full-figured brunette stood at full height, directly in front of the viewer. She was flanked by Picard on the right and Matta on the left. Riker stood behind the trio, at the Captain's chair. The air on the bridge was distinctly charged.  
  
"I will deal with whoever has authority over our prisoners." Siohban spoke forcefully.  
  
"You will deal with me, Siohban. Why have you taken our people?" Wolf's tone remained level, her posture and gaze unwavering.  
  
"Your people will provide necessary medical care to the Alliance. They will make themselves useful, or they will be dispatched. So far they have not been useful. They refuse to treat our wounded." Siohban spoke the last with contempt.  
  
Picard's mind whirled. It was inconceivable to him that Crusher would refuse to treat patients. While he was incredibly proud of her for following Starfleet orders in the face of her rebellious conscience, he recognized how difficult it must be for her, and his heart was heavy.  
  
Wolf also recognized the superior performance from the personnel. It would be a shame to lose them - but they could not afford to give an inch to the rebels. To do so would only expose Starfleet to further attacks and hostage situations. "Siohban, the Doctors are following standard protocol. They will not render aid. Now. We are prepared to liberate our people by force, but we are reluctant to take that step. Let us first discuss a timetable for their voluntary release."  
  
"Absolutely not, Wolf. We will not be releasing the prisoners now, or in the future. We did not take them for fun, Starfleet - we took them because good people have been injured in our efforts to stop your occupation." Siohban practically spit the words, his contempt palpable. "Now. Let me demonstrate to you that we are serious." He stepped backward, and motioned to someone out of viewer range. The three Starfleet captives appeared at the side of the screen. While they looked unharmed, Picard noticed that Crusher was covered in blood. He prayed that it was not her own.  
  
Siohban grabbed a young woman roughly by the arm. "State your name, Starfleet."  
  
The woman stood valiantly, but her voice wavered. "Ensign Diana Thompson." She had only been on New Genesis a month, having been posted there after a year on a deep space mission, her first out of the academy. Her uniform was torn and streaked with mud, as were those of the others.  
  
Siohban shook her arm roughly, and pulled a phaser from his belt, which he held to her head. "Now, Starfleet, it is time to change your orders. These personnel will assist us, or they will die."  
  
Wolf remained tall, her shoulders square. Her voice was authorative and her response firm. "We will not change our orders, Siohban. We will not negotiate with the Alliance. We seek peace for New Genesis, and it will not be reached by suborning terrorism."  
  
"You do not understand me, Wolf. These people are not hostages, they are prisoners. We will not be releasing them. They will be useful, or they will be dead." Siohban was clearly frustrated now.  
  
"And you do not understand me, Siohban. Starfleet will not negotiate." Wolf now took a step forward, emphasizing her position. Her voice was low and calm.  
  
"Very well." Siohban's tone was resigned, and he inclined his head to the Admiral. He held the young ensign's arm more firmly, and discharged the phaser at her temple. The woman cried out, as blood trickled from her mouth and ears. She fell to the ground immediately. Behind her, Doctor Chopra cried out. Crusher stood rigidly and silently, but her eyes were far off and unfocused.  
  
On the bridge of the Enterprise it was deathly silent. Picard's worst assessment of the situation was materializing. One did not need to be familiar with Chopra or Crusher to read the fear in their eyes. Each realized that Starfleet would not be negotiating their release. And they had just witnessed the result of that policy first hand.  
  
Siohban spoke, breaking the silence. "Useful, or dead, Starfleet. We will contact you again tomorrow." The connection was severed, the image of the rebels replaced with a vista of New Genesis, and the Hera serenely orbiting the war-torn planet.  
  
Wolf turned sharply to Picard. "Get a lock on that message. I want our people out of there." She motioned impatiently to Matta. It was not difficult to see that Wolf was rattled, but her voice remained level. She met Picard's challenging gaze. "Contact me in two hours with tactical options. I will be in the Capitol building on the surface."  
  
Picard nodded, acknowledging the order, he stepped forward and tugged crisply at his uniform. "Admiral, I recommend against you beaming down to the planet at this time. As you can see, the situation is still unstable." Picard spoke slowly. It was clear he was extremely distressed by the events that had just transpired.  
  
Wolf stepped toward Picard. There was a subtle challenge in his words and posture. Clearly the admiral was not ruffled. She placed an arm on his shoulder. "We will not lose those people, Jean-Luc. We're getting them out of there. As for me, I will not send officers into danger only to cower in safety onboard the Hera." She paused, meeting Picard's gaze. Finally, she spun on her heel and headed toward the lift. "I'll be expecting your communication in two hours." She stepped into the lift. Matta nodded at Picard before joining the Admiral. Wolf was slightly taller than the Captain, and in her currently enraged state seemed to tower over the man. The doors closed on the pair, Wolf's face graven, and Matta's clearly distressed. Chopra had been previously posted to the Hera.  
  
Picard turned toward his bridge crew. "Number One. Data. Peel. I want you all on this. I want to see options in one hour." Picard stared at Riker, who only dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I will be in my ready room."  
  
The three officers converged at the rear of the bridge, silently meeting the others' gazes. Their task was not enviable, but each were committed to getting their people out. The stakes could not be higher.  
  
*********  
  
Siohban turned to the remaining Starfleet personnel. He was unaffected by the man, Chopra. He seemed soft and easily controlled. The woman, on the other hand, he suspected would be a problem. According to his understanding, she was the highest ranked and would be useful for keeping Chopra, and any other medics they could get, in line. If he could get her to cooperate, that is. She'd been nothing but trouble since the abduction. They'd lost their last Alliance doctor a month ago during a Starfleet raid, and the situation in camp had been almost intolerable since. They'd had to watch several friends die of easily curable wounds. Morale was suffering, and Siohban had planned the abduction from the medical centers to put the Alliance back on track. While he had expected reaction from Starfleet, he had not anticipated resistance from the doctors.  
  
He addressed the woman. "Why will you not cooperate? We have people who are suffering. You can help them." He gestured to the fallen woman. "You see that resistance is lethal. Do what you have sworn to do and save your own lives in the process. I have no wish to kill you. But I will." His unkempt hair fell into his eyes, and he swept it back absentmindedly.  
  
Crusher had struggled to get to the ensign, but was being held back by a fighter. She gazed sullenly at Siohban. "We will not be bullied, Siohban. Starfleet will not negotiate with you, and we will not cooperate." She looked at him with undisguised disgust.  
  
"Then your deaths will be as useless as your final days." Siohban walked past her, and Crusher spit on him as he passed. It wasn't exactly Starfleet protocol, but she had been horrified by Thompson's senseless death. She was tired, hungry, dirty, and likely to die in the next day. Given the situation, she made little effort to keep her naturally volatile temper in check.  
  
Her action was met with a dizzying blow to her abdomen from the butt of the gun held by a guard. She doubled over, but refused to cry out. Siohban paused, and stood over her as she succumbed to dry heaves. "I understand your sentiment, Doctor. Know that I regret my actions. I plead with you to reconsider your own inaction."  
  
With that, he continued out. Two other guards grabbed Thompson's body and dragged it with them. Crusher and Chopra were left as the guards engaged a force field across the entrance. The quiet hum was momentarily drowned out by Crusher's low moans. Chopra came to her side, and gently grabbed her shoulders, helping her make her way to a nearby bunk. She promptly rolled over onto her side, clutching her stomach. "That wasn't the smartest thing I ever did." She coughed a couple times for emphasis.  
  
"Maybe not - but I wish I had the guts to do it." Chopra smiled and rubbed her back. They'd been working together for the two months Crusher had been posted to New Genesis, and had developed a warm friendship. There was something about him that reminded her of Wesley.  
  
"Thanks." Crusher smiled meekly and sat up. "Let's just hope the Enterprise comes up with a way to get us out of here." She gestured to their accommodations, a small cavern split off down a short corridor from the main rebel base camp. There were two creaky bunks and a dirt floor. Outside a guard stood with her back to the cell.  
  
They'd been taken to the infirmary earlier, and both had been saddened by what they'd seen. While clean and sterile, the room had been crowded with multiple patients, suffering with everything from broken bones, to infection, internal bleeding, major and minor flesh wounds, and everything in between. Most could be easily healed. It took all her will not to break orders and treat them, and she was still wavering.  
  
"Sira, are we doing the right thing?" Crusher favored Chopra with a plaintive look, and continued to rub her now very sore stomach.  
  
Chopra gazed back. He stood and began to pace. "I don't know Beverly. We're following orders. I'm pretty good at that usually, but this is a tough call."  
  
Crusher chuckled. "Well, I'm not good at following orders under the best of circumstances, and I'm sorely tempted now. To be honest, I don't even want to be on New Genesis. I'm not sure what Starfleet is doing here."  
  
Chopra stopped pacing and turned toward her. "I actually volunteered for this posting." Crusher's jaw dropped at the revelation, and he continued. "My sister and her family settled near the neutral zone on Kato II five years ago. They were killed during a Cardassian raid." His eyes were dark, as he reflected on his loss. "The Cardassians are monsters, and they're intent on crushing the Federation. I'm glad to be part of any effort to stop them. As far as I'm concerned, we're being too generous. Starfleet should simply take over New Genesis."  
  
"But what about the colonists? Don't they get a say in their own governance?" Crusher's tone was not angry, but resigned. Though she didn't agree, she was able to see the other side of the issue. But only after numerous rounds of heated arguments with Jean-Luc.  
  
"And just how much will they have to say after the Cardassians take over?" Chopra again sat beside her. "I know you don't agree with the occupation Beverly. But I'm with Starfleet on this one."  
  
"Well let's just hope we don't get the opportunity to die for that commitment." Crusher laid her hand on Chopra's and gave it a gentle squeeze before lying back down. "Since they don't seem intent on feeding us anytime soon, let's get some rest."  
  
He smiled crookedly and walked over to his own bunk. "I hear that." He laid down, his head resting on an uncomfortable and pungent pillow. "Pleasant dreams." He laughed when a second pillow sailed across the room, landing on his head. "Bad planning again, Doc. Now I've got two and you've got nothing."  
  
"Think again Lieutenant." Crusher stood over him and grabbed the pillow back. "And just be glad I don't order you to give me yours." She arched her brow and walked back to her own bunk. She'd barely been on it a minute before falling into a deep sleep, the first longer than an hour in two days.  
  
*********  
  
"We've narrowed the possibilities to six locations." Riker sat in a chair opposite Picard, sighing. "Sensors are unable to confirm what we've found. The six we've got are based on topographical analysis and intelligence from the field."  
  
Picard frowned at the padd in front of him. "Hardly an encouraging scenario, Number One. Is that really the best we can do?" Picard's obvious disappointment stung all the officers present.  
  
Peel spoke from her position on the couch. "We may be able to narrow the search further, but we'll need time."  
  
"Time is a luxury we do not have, Lieutenant." Picard fell silent and gazed intently at Livingston, who was serenely unaware of his surroundings. "Send tactical analysis reports of all six locations to Admiral Wolf. Let her know that the reports are preliminary, and that we will have the parameters better defined within the next hour."  
  
Riker rose, recognizing Picard's comments as a dismissal. "Aye sir." Peel and Data filed out. Riker turned. "We'll get them out sir."  
  
"I know, Will." The Captain did not meet Riker's eyes. His gaze was intent on a spot on the wall, and it was clear his thoughts were lightyears away. Riker exited silently.  
  
*********  
  
Admiral Wolf reviewed the tactical layouts from the Enterprise. From her office on the planet, she had a sweeping view of what, at one time, had been one of the most beautiful capitals in the Federation. She sighed heavily.  
  
Wolf knew what was at stake, and she knew her orders. She wanted to bring Picard in on her job here. There were few better diplomats in Starfleet. But he was too close to this one, and they had no room for error. She'd signed off with Nechayev and D'pel only moments ago. They'd not authorized her to give in on the issue, and Wolf was afraid they'd lose Crusher and Chopra, which would be yet another blow to the Federation.  
  
For a year now they had been in the very preliminary stages of developing a medical fleet. The brass had listened when the fleet captains had clamored for expanded diplomatic efforts, and the medical ships would serve their own internal needs, as well as serving as a good public relations tool. The front-runner for heading the development and execution was Beverly Crusher, who would head the medical flagship at launch. She was their best physician and an experienced command officer. She'd hated her time at Starfleet Medical, but none disagreed that she'd worked wonders for its administration. Her current predicament put them in a bind. She was a valuable asset.  
  
If that weren't bad enough, she and Nechayev had spoken very briefly and off the record about Picard's possible reaction to Starfleet passively letting Crusher die. No one was exactly clear about the nature of their relationship, but it was understood that Picard was on the fence about Starfleet involvement at New Genesis in the first place. He might react badly should Crusher fall victim to their policy there. They needed him now, and they needed him at his best.  
  
As she weighed all this, Admiral Wolf glared at the data in front of her. The Enterprise staff had been able to narrow the possible strike targets to four, which was still too many. Time was running short. She estimated they had another eight hours or so before the rebels made second contact. Sighing again, she turned back to the window. "Rock, or hard place. Which do you chose, Phillipa?"  
  
*********  
  
Beverly groaned as a hard, angular object prodded at her shoulder. She awoke quickly, and grabbed at whatever it was that had disturbed her sleep, her eyes flying open. She recognized it as a riffle. It was quickly pulled away, and brought back down hard, into her shoulder. She stifled a yelp.  
  
"Wakeup, Starfleet. Breakfast." Beverly sat up, and saw Chopra rubbing his eyes, also turning in his bunk to rise. There were two guards in the cell with them, one with a riffle trained on her, the other focused on Chopra. A third walked in with two steaming bowls. Crusher's hopes rose when her stomach rumbled loudly - whatever was in the bowls smelled edible.  
  
She and Sira exchanged hopeful glances. The three guards retreated, guns on them the whole way. They exited and reactivated the force field.  
  
"You'd think we were the violent insurgents." Crusher's tone was caustic as she turned to the offerings beside her on the bunk.  
  
Chopra laughed. "They probably just don't want to get in the path of your expectorate." He picked up his own bowl and stirred. It was some sort of bland porridge. He gave it a try. "Not bad. Not good, but not bad."  
  
Crusher eyed her own helping dubiously. She tried a spoonful, and finding it palatable, began eating with gusto. "If we decide on a hunger strike, count me out. I'd never cut it." She stopped halfway through, setting her bowl down. "Don't finish it all. Who knows if we'll get seconds."  
  
Sira smiled and set his aside. "I bet it just tastes terrific cold." He stretched and stood. Crusher mirrored his actions. "How long do you think we slept?"  
  
Crusher ran a hand through her hair, which was mangled with clumps of blood and dirt. She assessed the state of it and her muscles. "Maybe eight hours, give or take one or two."  
  
Chopra ran a hand through his own spiky hair, which was in a comical state. "Sounds about right, I guess." His mood turned, and his voice became unsteady. "How much longer do you think it will be before they contact the Enterprise again?"  
  
"You mean how much longer do you think it will be before one of us dies?" Crusher saw no need to beat around the bush. It was pointless, and, if Chopra really were about to die, disrespectful. "I don't know." He was visibly shaken. Crusher walked over, sitting beside him. "I know you're scared Sira. I am too."  
  
The young man smiled over at her unsteadily, clutching her hand desperately. "I don't want to die, sir." He seemed very young. Crusher turned toward him fully.  
  
"I don't want to die either. I don't know what the right thing to do is. Sira, if you want to break ranks and start cooperating, I will not stop you. I've gotten to know you pretty well, and I know you became a doctor to help people, not to fulfill a political agenda." Crusher searched his eyes. She hoped she could distract him from his fear, at least for a while.  
  
He smiled. He loved medicine. His dark eyes twinkled as he responded. "And what about you, Doctor Crusher? Would you be so easily swayed?"  
  
"I don't know, Sira. I know that first and foremost I'm a healer. But I have seen what the Federation has done for so many people. I have my differences with them, with a lot of things they do. But serving on the Enterprise, serving with Jean-Luc," she paused for a moment, and her mind wandered. She shook her head slightly and turned back to Chopra. "Let's just say that it's made me realize there are things larger than myself."  
  
Chopra saw her eyes shining with pride for the work she'd done in her lifetime, and he felt the same. "As I suspected. I may be afraid, Doctor, but I'm committed. I don't know that if I die now it will help to stop the Cardassians. But I believe that if the rebel alliance here succeeds, the Federation will suffer. And I will not be a part of that."  
  
Crusher smiled at the young man. "Well. That leaves us one option. We've to get out of here."  
  
The two turned as the force field behind them switched off. "You can stow any ideas you've got about escape. Like I said, we will kill you. No one in the Alliance has any love for Starfleet. Their aim will be good."  
  
Crusher rose and stared the man down. "What do you want, Siohban?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed your breakfast." He sneered. "And to let you know that we will be contacting the Enterprise in two hours. Are you sure you won't reconsider your decision?"  
  
Now Chopra rose "We will not help you, or the Alliance. You believe that you're helping your people, and that's honorable. But you're terrorists, and you're helping the Cardassians destroy this planet. And that's deplorable."  
  
"Your precious Federation ignored us while our people were slaughtered, starved, and persecuted by the Cardassians. It was not until we became strategically critical that we finally earned their attention. And as soon as they did fix on New Genesis, they took us by force. They installed a puppet government. They had no respect for our autonomy or our values. How is that so different from the Cardassians you say you hate?" Siohban glared down at the young man.  
  
A high blush rose on Crusher's cheeks as she stepped toward the leader of the resistance. "The Federation may not have done what it should have here on New Genesis. But it would never willingly harm your citizens, and you know that they will relinquish control back to you as soon as this sector is secured." Her pitch rose steadily as she continued. "And how can you despise the Federation while allying yourself with the very people who are responsible for this chaos? Do you really believe that the Cardassians won't just enslave you once they have control here?"  
  
"You're quite fiery, aren't you doctor?" Siohban laughed. "If we were indeed as stupid as you believe us to be, we would have been defeated long ago. No, doctor, we would as soon die as let the Cardassians control this planet. These weapons, some of our personnel - we are aligned with the Maquis, with a little help from the Ferengi. But as long as Starfleet believes we are allied with the Cardassians, we know the planet will never fall to them."  
  
Crusher shook her head in disbelief. "Siohban, if you stopped the armed rebellion now and made your alliances clear, the Federation would gladly work with you to ensure your people's safety. How many people have to die to satisfy your moral high ground?"  
  
"I know your precious Federation better than you think you do, Crusher. As soon as they think they've got us under control, their attention will wander again, leaving us vulnerable to the Cardassians." Siohban turned and walked away. As the force field was reactivated, he called over his shoulder. "Less than two hours. You have your choice, doctors." 


	3. A House Divided Chapter Three

A House Divided  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*********  
  
Admiral Wolf stalked onto the bridge of the Enterprise. It had been 20 hours since their last contact with the Alliance, and they expected to hear from them soon. Hours more work had only narrowed the field of possible rebel barracks to two, and they were currently configuring personnel to launch simultaneous attacks on all targets. If nothing else, the hostage situation would give Starfleet the political cover they needed to crush the rebel Alliance. Too many officers would die as a result, but the rebellion would be finished, and New Genesis secured.  
  
She nodded to Picard. "I'm going to keep them talking. Can your officers get a lock on the signal?"  
  
Data turned from the conn. "During their last communication, the rebels jammed our sensors with redundant feedback, and masked their location by simultaneously sending from multiple points. We have recalibrated the sensors to filter the feedback. Once the communication is finished, we will cross-reference the points of origin with our suspected target areas and see if we can further narrow our targets."  
  
"Very well." Wolf moved toward the center of the bridge. Picard rose and extended an arm toward his seat. Wolf instead took the empty seat next to Picard, typically occupied by Troi or Crusher. "Thank you Captain. But this is your ship." She faced the viewscreen, and turned her attention toward the padd she was holding, indicating the conversation was over.  
  
Picard turned his attention to his own padd, which held the schematics for the ground attack on the possible rebel targets. They would be ready to move in a few hours. He hoped it would be in time to save both physicians.  
  
His hopes were dashed as Peel spoke from the aft of the bridge. "Incoming signal, sirs. It's from the rebels."  
  
Picard looked at Wolf, who responded. "Put them on, Lieutenant." She stood and walked to the front of the bridge.  
  
The viewer blinked and Siohban appeared with Crusher and Chopra behind him, held by armed guards. "Admiral Wolf. I regret to inform you that your officers have not been persuaded to abandon their foolish and stubborn ways. I hope you have good news for me," he turned and gestured toward the prisoners, "and for them."  
  
Wolf paused, almost imperceptibly. Picard could sense her unease. The last standoff had not gone well - no one wanted a repeat. "I've taken the matter back to the Federation, and they are considering your demands. We have no interest in any further bloodshed on New Genesis."  
  
"I'm sorry you misunderstood our last conversation, Admiral. I tried to make it clear to you that we would be expecting a response today, not a delay." Siohban turned and gestured to a guard, who brought forward Chopra. In an eerie replay of yesterday's horror, he took the man's arm and trained his phaser at his temple.  
  
"Siohban." The Admiral's voice was deadly serious. "We are not delaying. As you know, these things take time. Starfleet and the Federation are considering your demands. I ask for another day."  
  
Siohban looked back in disgust. "While you deliberate, my people die. I have no time for your games."  
  
Wolf did not waver, but persisted. "I assure you that the Federation does not play games with our officer's lives." Her posture and voice softened. "Siohban, the Alliance and the Federation are on the same side in this conflict. You seek security for your planet, and we are willing to offer that. Let's meet to discuss this."  
  
"We are done discussing, Starfleet. Will you allow these people to help us or not?" Siohban jostled Chopra and adjusted the phaser.  
  
Wolf squared her shoulders and clasped her arms behind her. "I'm sorry, Siohban. But I am not authorized to give that order at this time."  
  
"Very well." Siohban once again nodded toward Wolf.  
  
"Wait!" Crusher yelled out, and struggled against her captor. "Siohban, wait."  
  
The rebel leader turned toward her. He glanced off to the side. "Cut audio." he turned back to Crusher as the occupants of the bridge on the Enterprise watched expectantly.  
  
"Siohban, tell them about the Maquis." Beverly's tone was insistent.  
  
"Absolutely not Doctor. And if you say anything about it, you both die." Siohban turned back forward. "Activate audio." He addressed Wolf again. "I was hoping that your doctor had a change of heart. I've grown fond of her. However, she has not. And we are back at square one." He prepared to fire on Chopra.  
  
"Siohban." Crusher broke in again. Yesterday, she had believed he was bluffing when he held Thompson. Now that she knew he was serious, she was compelled to take action. She knew it was simply a matter of time before the Enterprise launched an offensive to free them. She figured she might at least give Chopra a chance of survival. "Wait." Her eyes never left Picard's as she spoke. "Let Chopra go for now. I've forced him to comply with the Starfleet orders. He may change his mind if I'm not here." Crusher's implication was clear.  
  
Picard's heart stopped. His face remained impassive, but he was now standing two paces behind Wolf with no idea how he'd gotten there from his chair. His eyes were locked with Beverly's and their gaze had not wavered. 'Beverly, no.' They were almost ready to launch an attack. They would be ready in a few hours. They just needed time. He reeled internally as he realized those were probably Crusher's thoughts exactly, and she was trying to buy Chopra that time. He would have done the same.  
  
Siohban remained silent, and looked first to Chopra then Crusher. He motioned for the guard to bring Crusher forward. She exchanged places with Chopra, and the Enterprise bridge watched as Siohban brought the phaser to her head. Picard silently pleaded with Beverly. Each stared at the other. Neither needed to speak. This exact moment and dialog had been played out years ago on KesPryt.  
  
He smiled now at the memory. No one but Crusher noticed the change in his eyes and the slight lift at the corners of his lips. She knew he could hear her with him then and now. But no one on the Enterprise missed the subtle shift in Crusher's demeanor in reaction. Her shoulders and body relaxed, and the panic left her eyes, replaced by a sad tranquility.  
  
Picard took this last moment to gaze unabashedly at the Doctor. She had her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, something she only did during her most harried times. She hated it and told Jean-Luc that it made her face look angular and old. He'd disagreed and replied that he loved it because it better accentuated her patrician features. Crusher had swatted his chest and called him an old letch. He could not believe that their brief time together last night would be their last.  
  
Chopra finally spoke. "No, Doctor." He struggled to make his point. "Thank you. But we both know that's not true. I will not change my mind."  
  
"I agree." Siohban let Crusher go and tightened his grip on Chopra. He put the phaser back to his temple. "Make your peace, son." He fired and Chopra fell.  
  
Picard felt his heart slowly begin to beat again. He realized he had been holding his breath, and his lungs were clamoring for air. It was a high price to pay, but Crusher was still alive. He took a deep breath in. He and Beverly had not broken eye contact for a second, and he saw her anguish as the young man slumped to the floor. While her eyes were shinning, she remained silent.  
  
Wolf's tone was glacial. "That makes two Starfleet officers you have killed in cold blood, Siohban. You will be apprehended, and you will answer for your crimes."  
  
"That may be Admiral, but not today." The roughish leader only smiled. "We were generous in our negotiations with you, and you responded with disrespect. You now have one hour to comply." He motioned for Crusher to be brought forward. "I know this one won't go against orders. So I suggest you issue new ones."  
  
The signal terminated, and Wolf turned to Data, her own face almost as pale as the android's. "Tell me you've got them, Data."  
  
If it were possible for him to be angry, Data would be furious. They had been unable to lock on to the signal. The rebels had changed their jamming tactics, and the sensors had been unable to make the adjustments. He shook his head in response.  
  
"Damnit." Wolf strode toward the back of the bridge, then turned and began pacing. "Peel. What's our timeline on the ground incursion?"  
  
"We're finishing mapping the caverns. We should be done within the hour." Emma Peel had only known the Enterprise officers for a matter of months, but they were some of the finest she'd served with. She was outraged at the situation, and spoiling for a fight.  
  
"We're moving in 30 minutes. Have the teams ready." Wolf's tone and gaze were piercing.  
  
Peel brought herself to attention. "Aye sir."  
  
*********  
  
Beverly sat silently while the guards dragged out Chopra's body. Her head was down and her shoulders slumped. Siohban stood in front of her. "And what of your Starfleet now, Doctor?" Crusher looked up, her eyes blazing. "Do what you will, Siohban. But I won't turn my back on the Federation, and neither will any officer worthy of the uniform. We know what we signed up for. And both of the officers you slaughtered have more honor than you ever will." Crusher rose and turned her back to the man. "You make me sick, Siohban. Get out of my sight."  
  
One of the guards came forward, riffle drawn. Siohban smiled and waved him off. "You and I are not so different as you would like to believe, Doctor. It pains me that we did not meet at another time."  
  
Crusher did not move or respond. She would not waste her remaining time talking to this man. Siohban moved out of the cell, and Crusher heard the force field activate. She turned again, tears shining in her eyes, which she was not about to let her captors see. Sighing, she sat down.  
  
"Come on, Jean-Luc, get me out of here." She spoke quietly. During their wait, she and Chopra had explored every inch of the cavern. It was solid rock, and there were no materials to work with. Her communicator was already gone, and they'd taken Chopra's and Thompson's as soon as they'd arrived. The bunks were made of wood, and there was just nothing else in there. No way out of this box. Beverly fingered her pips. Well, it couldn't hurt. She took them each off and threw them against the force field. Popping, they bounced off harmlessly.  
  
The guard turned and leered. "That the best you got?"  
  
"Guess so." Beverly smirked as she walked over and picked them up. They clung together in a clump. 'All right Data. Work your magic.'  
  
Crusher lay back, indulging in some self-pity. She really wasn't ready to die. She guessed there weren't many people who were. Still, she was glad she and Jean-Luc had spoken their feeling months ago. After many long conversations with herself and with Deanna, she'd realized her fears were paper tigers. Afraid of losing Jean-Luc to death, or worse, divorce, she'd held back from him. Finally, she understood that it would have been far worse to part for any reason without ever revealing the true nature of their feelings. And so they'd made their confessions, and been rewarded.  
  
Beverly thought of Wesley, and hoped that he was safe and fulfilled, wherever he was. Finally, she thought of Jack, and wondered what he might be up to. 'Maybe I'll find out sooner than I thought.' Crusher laughed to herself. Jack would love hearing about Jean-Luc. She could almost hear him laughing now. 'I'm only dead twenty years before the man makes his play. Has he no respect for the dead?' Crusher smiled as she lay on the bunk. She wondered where they were on the countdown. She guessed she had maybe a half hour more.  
  
*********  
  
"Tell me your teams are ready, Peel." Wolf and Picard emerged from his ready room. They had twenty minutes to go on the clock. It was now or never.  
  
"Aye sir. We're ready." Peel stood tall.  
  
"Very well." Picard strode to the center of the bridge. He nodded to Riker. "Get your teams into position and launch the offensive. Keep your channels open." He grasped Will's hand. "Good luck, Will."  
  
Riker smiled. "We'll bring her home, sir." He met Picard's eyes and held his gaze for a moment. Breaking contact with Picard, he walked toward the aft lift. "Peel, Data, you're with me." He nodded at the officers, who acknowledged and joined him.  
  
'Godspeed, Will.' Picard thought as he tugged his uniform and sat rigidly in his chair. Wolf walked back to the aft command center and took up Peel's position. Picard hated to do it, but he grudgingly admitted he had a certain respect for the woman.  
  
Moments later the comm. crackled to life and Riker's voice came on the line. His team was assigned to location alpha, which had been given the highest probability of housing the rebel camp. "We're in position sir. We move on your signal."  
  
Picard turned to Wolf, who nodded. "Make it so, Number One."  
  
He heard movement. "You heard him. Roll out." Riker's voice was charged.  
  
*********  
  
From above, Crusher heard an explosion. She felt a rumble through the bunk, and stood. The cavern sprung to life outside, and she could hear shouting and movement. 'Please tell me the cavalry has arrived.' The guard outside the cell glanced back at her before running off down the corridor. Crusher took her pips from her pocket. They still clung together, and she set them on the bunk. Then, she walked over to the force field and moved off to the side, her back against the wall. She began reviewing everything she'd ever learned about hand-to-hand combat from Worf.  
  
*********  
  
Riker, Data, and Peel moved through the caverns as though possessed. There was only one entrance to the base, and they were meeting stiff resistance. Their officers were well trained though, and they were making progress. Riker hoped it wasn't going to be too late by the time they learned Crusher's location. Planting signal boosters on the walls as they passed, they hoped to get enough laid down so that the Enterprise sensors could pick up inside the caverns and give them a tactical advantage.  
  
Peel heard Picard's voice break through the din. "We've almost got full sensor power at location alpha. Location beta teams are moving to reconvene at your position." Peel raised her voice over the fighting as Riker fired on advancing rebels. "Acknowledged, sir." She ducked back behind an outcropping and fired, taking out two fighters. Data was at the rear, studying a tricorder. He caught Peel's eye and she fell back to join him.  
  
"There are several caverns off of the main room here. All contain life signs. There is one here," he pointed to a location on his screen, "with one life sign and a faint magnetic signal. I believe it may be Doctor Crusher." Peel met his eyes and nodded. Data continued. "There are two other life signs heading toward her position." Peel nodded again as she and Data turned back to the fight, firing at anything moving.  
  
*********  
  
Peel and Data's conversation was barely audible over the ruckus, and Picard turned up to Wolf, who was bent over the aft control station. She felt his gaze and looked over the rail at him, nodding. "I've got the readings as well. We've got significantly improved sensor readings down there. I'm working on getting a signal lock on our people." Picard stood and walked to forward opps. "I'll take over from here, Lieutenant."  
  
The young woman looked up and nodded. She pushed the panel aside and quickly rose. Picard slid into place and his hands began flying over the controls. "Get on to work on those sensors, Admiral. I'll take care of the transporters."  
  
Wolf looked up and nodded. "Acknowledged." She knew Picard would fight like a dog to get his people out. Nervously she looked down at the two blips making their way toward what they believed to be Crusher's location. She redoubled her efforts on the sensor array.  
  
*********  
  
Crusher stood against the wall next to the door of her cell, all senses on full-tilt. No one had contacted her since the disturbance began, and she could only hope it was Starfleet personnel out there. Her guard was long gone, but she had no way of turning off the force field generator from inside the cell. 'Could it have killed them to abduct Data along with me?' Her attention piqued as she heard someone moving toward her location. Likely two or more someones. 'Here we go.' She took a few deep breaths. Suddenly, the force field cut out.  
  
She tripped the first person to run through, a woman who went sprawling across the floor. Beverly locked her hands and brought her elbows together into the abdomen of the second rebel. As he staggered, she caught him with an uppercut to the jaw. He slumped against the wall and she finished him with a high kick to the chest.  
  
The other woman was up now, and Crusher quickly grabbed the man's gun. "Hold it right there, Starfleet." Crusher rose slowly. She already had the riffle in her hands, and as she stood she trained it on the woman.  
  
Beverly arched her brow. "I'd say we're at an impasse."  
  
The woman eyed her nervously, slowly moving toward Crusher. Beverly tightened her grip on the gun. "Stay right there."  
  
The woman snarled at her. "Or what, you'll shoot? I don't believe it, Starfleet."  
  
The fallen man beside Beverly groaned, and Crusher knew the situation would get out of hand when he awoke. She backed up to try and put him in between her and the woman.  
  
"Stop right there Doctor, or I will shoot." The woman stopped moving forward and tightened her lock on Crusher. The man coughed, and rolled onto his knees, attempting to stand. Crusher's eyes darted between the two as her advantage in the situation dwindled.  
  
*********  
  
"We are closing in on her position sir, but we are now reading three life signs in the room." Data gave a progress report while he, Riker, and Peel continued to advance. Peel picked off two more rebels and began to pull off from the group, toward the corridor. Riker and Data attempted to move toward her position, but were cut off by a heavy volley of fire. They took cover while Emma advanced her position. Momentarily she was out of sight and headed down the corridor.  
  
She advanced carefully, her back to the wall. She glanced behind every few steps, zigzagging across the narrow passageway. As she approached the room, she could hear muffled voices. Rounding the final curve, she saw a large man holding Crusher, his arm around her neck. Apparently he was attempting to force her to drop what Peel presumed was a weapon. That accounted for two people, but Peel knew there was another in the room. The question was whether the person was still a threat.  
  
Emma looked behind her and retreated a few steps. Lowering her voice, she attempted to contact Data and Riker. "Peel to squadron one. What is your position?"  
  
Riker responded. "We're trying to get to you, but right now we're pinned down. Give us a minute."  
  
"Hurry up. I don't know if Crusher's got a minute. Maintain radio silence on my end." Peel glanced back around the outcropping to see that Crusher was still struggling.  
  
"Acknowledged. Riker out." The line cut off to the sound of heavy phaser fire, as Peel tapped her shoulder.  
  
Emma moved back into position. Crusher and the man had moved farther out into the corridor. Peel could now see the other guard, a woman armed with a riffle. 'Just a little farther out Beverly, and I'll have a shot at that woman.' Emma willed the older woman to keep moving out, but it was clearly a struggle Beverly was losing.  
  
*********  
  
Crusher was quickly running out of energy. The man had grabbed her around the neck, and she wasn't getting enough oxygen. She kept hold of the gun, and kept it trained on the woman, but Beverly was fading fast.  
  
At the end of her rope, Crusher was about to give up. Seconds before she did, a flash came from behind her and hit the rebel with the gun. Taking advantage of the man's shock, Beverly brought her heel down hard on his foot and slammed her elbow into his abdomen. He reeled back and she turned and fired on him. She still had not seen where the phaser fire had come from, and she wasn't taking any chances. In a split second she turned from firing on the man, and raised her gun toward whoever it had been that shot the other rebel.  
  
"Whoa there, Doctor. We come in peace." Emma Peel smiled and raised her hands.  
  
"Emma, I have never been happier to see anyone in my whole life." Crusher practically ran toward the woman and gave her a mighty hug. Peel reciprocated awkwardly. She was glad to see Crusher as well, but was really very uncomfortable with how openly affectionate Crusher and Troi both were. But she had to admit it was growing on her.  
  
"That's flattering Doctor, but we've got to get you out of here." Peel stepped back and regarded the physician.  
  
Beverly peered over the other woman's shoulder and took in the sea of gold and red Starfleet uniforms engaged with the remaining rebels. She wondered what had become of Siohban. She looked back at Peel. "I'm guessing Riker and Data are down here."  
  
"They are sir. I left them behind when I got in position to find you." Peel turned toward the fight. She grabbed a sensor booster from her belt and placed it on the wall. "Now let's get you home."  
  
Crusher grabbed her shoulder. "Hold on. There must be injured down here. They need to get out of here more than I do." Crusher moved to walk back toward the battle.  
  
Now Peel grabbed her shoulder. "Not so fast, Doctor. We came down here to get you out, and I'm a stickler for orders. You're unarmed and may be injured." Crusher opened her mouth to speak, and a stray phaser beam whizzed by, exploding into the rock. Emma pulled her down and looked at the burned-out wall pointedly. "And if I don't get you out of here now, Captain Picard will have me thrown bodily from the ship. If you want to take him on once you get back, that's your business." She gave Beverly a 'your funeral' shrug and met her eyes. Her expression was totally serious. Seeing that Crusher was mollified, she tapped her chest.  
  
"Lieutenant Peel to Captain Picard. Have you got a signal lock on my location?"  
  
"I've got two signals at your location, Peel." Picard's voice was stern. Crusher smiled, picturing his expression.  
  
"Well, lock on to us Captain. I've got someone here who's pretty anxious to get home." Peel winked at Crusher. It was the closest thing to affection she could muster.  
  
Picard broke into a tight grin on the Enterprise bridge. He'd no sooner finished beaming the two signals to transporter room three than he had risen and was on his way to the lift. The young lieutenant took his place as soon as he was up. Wolf turned to Picard as he walked past. "Pass along my best, Captain. Let her know I'll be down to sickbay as soon as we're in the clear down there."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it, Admiral." Picard knew that Crusher would probably still be cursing Starfleet right up to the minute Wolf walked through sickbay's doors, but he wasn't about to let on. As the lift doors closed, he smiled again.  
  
*********  
  
As Picard exited the lift, he saw Peel and Crusher leaving the transporter room. His heart lifted as he saw Beverly, and he quickened his pace. The parties met halfway down the corridor, and Picard came to an abrupt halt, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"Doctor." He swallowed nervously and his adam's apple bobbed.  
  
"Captain." Crusher smiled demurely and gave Picard the 'I know you're embarrassed right now and I think it's funny' tone. Deciding to go easy on him, she turned to Peel. "Emma, I know you want to get back down there. I think Jean-Luc can help me find my way to sickbay."  
  
Peel caught on quickly and made her exit. "I'm glad you're back, Doctor."  
  
Crusher took her hand and smiled. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Your timing is impeccable."  
  
Picard and Crusher watched the petite brunette walk away. They turned to each other and stared intently. Tears began forming in Crusher's eyes and she threw her arms around Picard. "Jean-Luc."  
  
He almost fainted in relief as he held her tightly. "It's good to have you home, Beverly."  
  
They parted reluctantly and began walking back toward the lift, Crusher clutching the Captain's arm.  
  
"Are you injured?" Picard looked her over as they entered the lift. She seemed unharmed.  
  
Crusher shook her head. "No, just some bumps and bruises." They stood in awkward silence. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming for me." She leaned over and elbowed him in the side.  
  
Picard chuckled half-heartedly. "Halt lift." He turned back to Crusher. "Beverly, I will always come for you." He took her hands in his. "But even I had begun to lose hope that we would be in time."  
  
Crusher gently laid her hand on his jaw. "Now that is a confession I would not expect from you, Captain. I admit I was a little nervous at the end, but I had no such doubts. I will never lose faith in you Jean-Luc Picard - and I will not have you giving up on yourself."  
  
They stood that way for several minutes, conversing silently and lost in each other's eyes. The lift chirruped quietly, indicating a call from another station. Picard turned, and grasped Beverly's hand at his side. She smiled, knowing it was the closest thing to public affection she would ever get while they were onboard. "Resume."  
  
*********  
  
Pulaski finished a final turn around Crusher with the tricorder. "Everything checks out, Beverly. We'll take care of those bruises, and I'm giving you a full vitamin supplement. If I didn't know better, I'd say you hadn't been eating well for weeks." She arched an eyebrow disapprovingly at the frail CMO, and brought a hypo to her neck.  
  
Crusher held up two fingers. "I promise to do better, Katherine." She did her best to look innocent.  
  
"Promises, promises." Pulaski patted her knee. "Just to make sure, you're off duty for two days, and you're going to eat and sleep the whole time. I don't want to see hide nor hair of you around here."  
  
Crusher looked around pointedly. "I leave you my sickbay for a couple months and suddenly you're heady with power." The women laughed. "Just don't get too comfortable, Kate." Crusher winked at the older woman.  
  
Pulaski laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides," she jerked a thumb at Picard. "I think you're the only one who can handle treating this man on a regular basis." The pair descended into fitful giggles.  
  
Picard gazed at each of them nervously. Here was an alliance he had not been familiar with. It could prove to be most disadvantageous.  
  
Pulaski's gaze went from Crusher to Picard. "I expect help enforcing those orders, Captain. She won't go down without a fight."  
  
Now Picard looked at Crusher pointedly. "You have my assurance, Doctor Pulaski. She will follow your orders to the letter."  
  
Crusher stood and crossed her arms. "Honestly, you two are giving me a complex. I'm planting myself in front of a replicator, and I'm not moving until I've totally drained the power in my unit."  
  
Picard smiled. "That sounds like a promise you can keep. And you have permission to raid my replicator should yours fail."  
  
Crusher smiled and uncrossed her arms. "How gallant. Now, how about getting my to my quarters. I have a date with a hot bath." She looked down at her blood-smattered apparel and touched her now brittle hair. "And I'll be seeing Mr. Mott first thing in the morning."  
  
With that Pulaski dismissed them, and she and Picard made their way back to the lift. It was now quite late into the ship's night rotation.  
  
They arrived and entered her quarters. She sank into the nearest chair. "I just want to sleep for the next three days."  
  
Picard walked over and sat opposite her. "If that is what you want, then say the word and I will make it so."  
  
Beverly's eyes were closed, and she smiled wanly. "You're my hero, Jean- Luc."  
  
Picard smiled as her sarcasm rose above even her exhaustion. He loved her dearly, and was thrilled just to have her back onboard. He stood and took her hand. "Come."  
  
She opened her eyes and met his gaze. It was warm and open, and she returned it. Suddenly, she started and her eyes cleared. "Jean-Luc!"  
  
He came to her and held her shoulders, his eyes flashing with concern. "Beverly, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm OK." She smiled knowingly at Jean-Luc. "I can't believe I didn't tell you. When I we were down on the planet. Siohban told us that the Alliance is not aligned with the Cardassians." She paused. "They're working with the Maquis. They're feeding us false information to keep the Federation engaged here."  
  
Picard's expression was one of surprise, and he exhaled through drawn lips. "That is extremely valuable information, Doctor."  
  
"I know Jean-Luc. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Her eyes reflected the disappointment she felt for having failed to debrief the Captain on the intelligence.  
  
Picard caught her look and pulled himself up to full height, pulling the aura of his own authority about him. "Doctor Crusher, you have nothing to apologize for. Your performance of duty during your captivity was exemplary, and it continues to be so now. We will make immediate use of the information you've provided. The Federation owes you a debt in this matter, and I'll hear no further recriminations." He gazed at her sternly, but not without a great deal of kindness.  
  
Crusher smiled faintly, recognizing Picard's tactics. "Aye, sir. Thank you."  
  
Again, they spent a moment in silent conversation.  
  
Picard took her hand. Looking down, he spoke quietly. "I need to get back to the bridge." He was clearly disappointed, as was Crusher. He looked up into her eyes. "But I will check on you at my first opportunity."  
  
Beverly moved toward him and placed a hand on his chest. "I'd like to say I'll keep the bath hot until you get back." She arched her brow suggestively, and Picard's heart thundered in his chest. Even in her current state she took his breath away. "But I suspect that by the time you return I'll have been asleep for hours." She now sported a seductive pout.  
  
"Beverly, walking out of that door right now may be the hardest thing I ever do." Picard took her head in his hands, and kissed her forehead. "My love, I will return to you on Hermes' own wings."  
  
Now it was the Doctor's turn to contain her own racing heart. He was perhaps the most romantic man she'd known, a fact that few other people would even suspect. She could not bear to wait much longer to complete her relationship with Jean-Luc. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow." She traced a finger down his jaw and leaned in to kiss him. Their contact was powerful, and she felt herself trembling.  
  
Picard pulled away softly and held her hands firmly. "Until then."  
  
Beverly sighed as he walked out.  
  
********* 


	4. A House Divided Chapter Four

A House Divided  
  
Chapter Four  
  
*********  
  
Groggily, Beverly Crusher rolled over and opened her eyes. "Computer, lights, 25%."  
  
Her cabin came alight in a faint glow. Beverly groaned and rolled over again on to her back. The bed and pillow seemed gloriously soft. Last night she'd taken a bath and fallen asleep 5 minutes in. Waking with a start, she'd finished up, which had taken a while considering the state of her hair. Instead of taking the time to dry it, she'd simply braided it and hit the sack. Stretching, she sat up, pulled out the tie and began loosing her auburn tresses, which were now extremely wavy. Whatever.  
  
"Computer, time?"  
  
"The current time is 13:47."  
  
Rubbing her eyes, she shook her head. How in the world had she slept so long? "Making up for lost time," she muttered. Standing, she arched her back and walked over to the closet. She pulled out her robe and walked into her living area. Her stomach rumbled angrily. "I know, I know, I'm sorry." She ambled over to the replicator and ordered a hot cup of tea and a muffin. She was far hungrier, but knew that her constitution was not up the usual marathon she put it through.  
  
She settled on to the couch and prepared to devour her 'breakfast' when her door chime rang. She sighed and rose, pulling her robe tighter around her slim frame. "Yes."  
  
The doors swished open revealing a very eager looking Deanna Troi. "Beverly - I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just couldn't wait to see you. Can I come in?"  
  
Crusher set her tea down and rushed forward. "Deanna, of course. I'm so glad to see you!" She extended her arms and the two shared a warm reunion. "I have missed you so much. Even your unwelcome prodding."  
  
Troi laughed and squeezed Beverly's arm. She noticed how much thinner and firmer it was, and a brief look of concern flashed across her face.  
  
Beverly caught it and met her eyes. "I know." She shook her head. "I was just about to have breakfast. Can I get you anything?"  
  
Troi walked over to the sofa and eyed Crusher's muffin skeptically. "No thanks. I had a late lunch. But please don't let me stop you."  
  
Beverly winked. "Just try." She sat and motioned to Deanna to join her. Beverly sat quietly and ate while Deanna poked around in her head. She'd expected it and knew Deanna would be concerned if she tried to shut her out, so she simply relaxed and waited for her friend to open the conversation.  
  
On cue, the brunette leaned back and fixed Beverly with a penetrating gaze. "That may be the first time you actually let me wander around in there. I'd ask you if you want to talk, but I know you don't."  
  
Crusher set down her muffin and took a sip of tea. "Of course I don't. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't."  
  
Troi donned a look of surprise. "That sounds like my line."  
  
Beverly smiled wryly. "Let's cut to the chase. I'm deeply upset by the time I spent on New Genesis, and further traumatized by my captivity. I'm horrified by what happened to Thompson and Chopra, and I need some time away from Starfleet to put it all in perspective."  
  
Deanna's expression was now shocked. "I don't know what to say, Beverly." She paused a moment, before leaning forward and putting a hand on Crusher's knee. "These are your own demons, Beverly. But I think that I can help you deal with some of it." She took a deep breath in. "Diana Thompson and Sira Chopra were not murdered by the Alliance." She paused again as Beverly's eyes widened and she slowly set down her tea. "Siohban staged their deaths in an attempt to manipulate us into negotiating with them. We found both of them unconscious during the raid." Troi let her revelation sink in and waited for Beverly to respond.  
  
An expression of relief gradually replaced the one of shock on Crusher's face. "Where are they now? What is their condition?" She eagerly searched Deanna's face for answers.  
  
"They're in sickbay. We found them about an hour after you beamed up to the ship. We didn't want to disturb you." Troi's eyes were large and filled with compassion. While the news was good, it did not abate the trauma of seeing a fellow officer shot point blank, and believing they'd died. Or the agony of believing you were about to die as well.  
  
Crusher sat back and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank god." She stared at the far wall, fixing on an orchid that was on its last legs, thanks to neglect. The delicate flower was wilted, petals splayed on the counter. It would take quite a bit of attention to bring it back, if it were even possible. She gave a ragged sigh and tears again formed in her eyes. "I swear Deanna, I am so tired of crying." She laughed and brusquely wiped her eyes.  
  
Troi sat quietly and waited for her friend to sort out her own emotions. She sensed quite a bit of confusion, hurt, anger, and fear. It was the last that concerned her, and that she would be focusing on in her future conversations with the Doctor. For now, it was time to change the subject. She could tell that Beverly had not yet gotten a handle on her thoughts about all that had transpired, and to push her now would only spark her quick temper.  
  
"I'm sorry Beverly." She grasped her hand.  
  
Crusher smiled and took Deanna's other hand. "I know. Thank you."  
  
"Now." Deanna sat back and smiled. "I think you could do with an afternoon of some serious relaxation. What do you say about taking a trip with me to see Mr. Mott?"  
  
Crusher smiled at her, but her eyes did not twinkle as they normally did. "I'd say you read my mind."  
  
Deanna groaned, and Beverly laughed quietly as the two stood. "Just let me change into something I can wear out of here."  
  
Troi stood with her hands clasped in front of her as she watched the tall, trim physician walk into her bedroom. She sensed that on the surface Beverly was dealing well with her ordeal, and her residual weariness from her two months on Genesis. But there was a deep melancholy below it all that concerned her.  
  
*********  
  
Picard took his cup of earl grey from the replicator and moved back to his seat. He and Admiral Wolf had been speaking for more than an hour in his ready room about the situation on the planet. While Captain Matta was also present, he's spoken little.  
  
Picard rejoined the conversation, after sipping thoughtfully at his tea. He addressed the viewport as he spoke. "I agree that Siohban may be useful to us in garnering cooperation from the citizens of New Genesis for a temporary Federation ruling council." He paused and turned back to the Admiral. "But can we trust him?"  
  
Wolf met his hazel eyes with her own deep brown. "Do we have a choice?"  
  
Matta remained silent and Picard merely sighed. "It appears we do not."  
  
Wolf gazed at the two Captains and obtained their tacit nods. They'd spent the last few hours discussing the situation on the planet and reviewing the strike on the rebel headquarters. Their leader captured, the Alliance was now broken. But without Siohban's cooperation, all knew it was a matter of time before the guerillas became active again. "Very well. I will take this back to the Federation council. I believe that upon review of the situation, they will agree that we cannot afford to pull resources from New Genesis at this time."  
  
The trio sat silently for a while. Wolf turned to Matta. "Johnson, I need to discuss another matter with Captain Picard. Will you excuse us?"  
  
Matta looked dubiously from Picard to Wolf before rising. "Captain, Admiral." He inclined his head and departed.  
  
"Something on your mind, Admiral?" Picard saw no reason to hedge. He turned to face her fully, his gut telling him he would not be pleased with the subsequent answer.  
  
Wolf met his gaze shrewdly. She'd heard much about Picard, but had not before worked with him directly. She'd been impressed with him, with the entire crew of the Enterprise. Reading him now, she felt there would only be one approach to this situation, and she chose to be direct. "When has Doctor Pulaski cleared Doctor Crusher for duty?"  
  
Picard's face betrayed nothing. "Doctor Pulaski has assigned Doctor Crusher two days of medical leave." He sat forward. "If I may - why do you ask?"  
  
"Jean-Luc. You knew when we assigned her to New Genesis that we were preparing to ask her to coordinate the roll-out of the new medical fleet. The developments over the past few days have sped up our timetable." She arched her brow and prepared to deliver the sucker punch. Picard's face remained impassive. "I'll be staying at Genesis to lead the interim council. But the Hera is scheduled to report to San Francisco at the end of this mission. Admiral Nechayev has requested I send Doctor Crusher back with them."  
  
For an instant Phillipa Wolf thought she saw a crack in Picard's infamous façade. It was little more than a twitch of his mouth and a flash in his eyes, and it lasted less than a second. His reserve intact, Picard responded. "I was indeed aware of Doctor Crusher's pending promotion. It was my understanding however, that you had not yet taken it to her."  
  
The corners of Wolf's mouth turned up slightly. Picard was nothing if not a strategist. "We have not Captain. Admiral Nechayev has authorized me to have you inform Doctor Crusher of this development. We know she's going to resist it, but it's an outstanding opportunity. I'm sure I don't have to tell you of its significance to her career."  
  
"Indeed, Admiral." Picard brought his hands together and again turned toward the viewport.  
  
While she had gotten to know Picard well, she still new little of the Doctor except by reputation, which preceded her. "Captain, do you think you can persuade her to accept?" If Picard couldn't, she doubted it was possible at all.  
  
Picard did not respond immediately, but seemed to pull himself back into the room before speaking. "I will do my best, Admiral."  
  
Wolf stood. "That's all were asking." She extended her hand. "It's been a real pleasure, Jean-Luc."  
  
"For me as well, Admiral." Picard took her hand and found her grasp surprisingly firm.  
  
"Please, Phillipa." Wolf smiled warmly. She hoped to consider Picard a friend.  
  
"Very well." Picard returned the smile openly and walked around his desk. "I'll see you to the transporter room."  
  
"That won't be necessary, Captain. I think you've got your work cut out for you here." She favored him with a compassionate gaze. "We're hoping to hear from the Doctor in the morning."  
  
Picard nodded. "Understood. Good luck, Phillipa."  
  
"To you as well, Jean-Luc." With that, she turned and left. Picard watched silently as the doors swished closed, a grim expression on his face.  
  
*********  
  
Beverly Crusher felt like a new woman as she returned from her afternoon. She'd had a massage, facial, manicure, and pedicure, and Mott had been a wonder with her hair. She'd told him not to color it, and he'd only trimmed the split ends. Beverly had an idea that Picard preferred her hair long and dark, and she delighted in pleasing him. She wondered what he was up to on the bridge. He'd been out of touch all day, and she figured he was quite busy wrapping up affairs from New Genesis. Frankly, she could care less what became of it all. She'd been thrilled to hear that Thompson and Chopra had survived. She'd stopped by sickbay on her way back, and both were doing well. Beverly knew she'd be speaking to Picard later to fully debrief on her captivity.  
  
She drifted into her cabin and strolled over to the desk to check her messages. There were few, mostly well-wishes from friends onboard and invitations to get together. As she was reading, a new message from Jean- Luc appeared. She closed out a note from Will and opened the Captain's.  
  
"Beverly. If you're feeling up to it, I would love to have you over for a quiet dinner. I've missed you terribly and can't wait to spend the evening with you. I'll see you at 1900? - JLP"  
  
His style was succinct as usual, and brought a grin to her lips. She responded promptly.  
  
"Jean-Luc - I can think of nothing more delightful than dining with you tonite. I agree only on one condition - that you promise we'll have breakfast in your quarters as well. - DBC"  
  
Beverly's grin widened as she imagined Picard's embarrassment. Once he was off the bridge, he was the most flappable man she knew. Deciding to ruffle his feathers further, she rose and headed to the bedroom to dress for dinner.  
  
*********  
  
Picard had been scandalized by the entendre in Beverly's message, which in all honesty had been quite mild. It wasn't the words that had caused him to blush, but rather the images they conjured in his mind. He'd quickly exited his ready room to spend an hour on the bridge, which kept his mind on more professional matters. As the chronometer approached 1800, he again retreated to his ready room, signaling for Commander Riker to join him.  
  
He took a seat at his desk, and motioned for Will to sit opposite. Reading the Captain's body language, he did so, smiling. "Sir?"  
  
Picard could not conceal his own good humor. "I have a request for you, Number One."  
  
Riker sat back and crossed his legs. "Name it."  
  
Picard guessed that Will was aware of his plans for the evening. He'd consulted with Deanna earlier about the Doctor and how she was dealing with her experiences. She'd conveyed that she'd assessed Beverly and found her to be doing quite well regarding, though she did still have reservations about her overall state. Picard was glad to hear it, though it made his task for the evening even more difficult. He did not want to add to Crusher's burden, but had little choice. In any case, he'd told Deanna about his plans to dine with Beverly, and judging by the grin on Will's face, he figured the information had been passed on. He took small comfort in the fact that it would not go beyond the two. A bit uncomfortable, he forged ahead.  
  
"Will, I have plans for this evening, and I wish not to be disturbed. I would ask you to screen my communications. I leave it to your discretion which need my immediate attention." Picard delivered his request with all the gravity he would give an order to fire on an enemy vessel.  
  
Riker easily sensed Picard's discomfort and immediately changed his expression to one of somber compliance. "Absolutely sir. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you Commander, that will be all." Picard broke his manner and smiled. "Thank you, Will."  
  
Riker smiled back. "It's the least I can do sir. Please give Beverly my best."  
  
Picard stood, indicating an end to the conversation. "You have the bridge Number One. I have an evening to plan."  
  
Riker stood, smiled and bowed. Sporting a fierce grin, he adjourned to the bridge.  
  
Picard turned and clicked off his computer. His fingers lingering on the console and he gazed for a moment through the viewport. "Computer, lights down." Left in only the starlight, Picard straightened, tugged his uniform and exited directly into the corridor.  
  
*********  
  
Beverly Crusher stood outside Jean-Luc's door, thoroughly pleased with herself. There was still a darkness at the back of her mind, but she'd pushed it aside to concentrate on the evening. She had an agenda tonite, and she'd left her communicator in her cabin. She wore one her favorite new dresses, which she'd purchased on Earth during her last visit. Strapless and ethereal, it stopped an inch above her knees. It began at the top in a soft, rich creme and intensified in color all the way down, ending in a deep pink. Though she rarely wore them, tonite she had on low-heeled slides that accentuated her perfect pedicure. Modest in her tastes, she'd asked for a French manicure and pedicure, which actually went well with the dress she'd chosen.  
  
Her hair glowed and hung in large, soft curls. She held it back on the sides with small clips, framing her face beautifully. Finally, she'd accessorized sparsely, wearing only a diamond solitare on an infinitely delicate silver chain. Jean-Luc Picard did not stand a chance.  
  
She stepped forward and pressed the chime. As the door slid back, Beverly realized she was in just as deep. The first thing to take her breath away was Jean-Luc himself. Wearing a close-fit, lightweight black turtleneck and plain-front, straight-cut black slacks, his trim form was well-displayed. She reeled again as she saw past him, into his candle lit quarters. The table setting was exquisite, and there were bouquets of white roses adorning the desk, dining table, coffee table, and several other flat surfaces.  
  
Wordlessly, she touched his cheek and moved past him. She stopped in her tracks as she heard music playing softly. "Jean-Luc. Gershwin." She turned back to him and smiled brilliantly. "This is all so wonderful." Impulsively, she moved in and kissed him breathlessly. She and Jean-Luc never touched that it did not threaten to carry them away, and she broke off quickly. There was a lot on her menu tonite, but for now food was at the top.  
  
Picard could not have been more pleased with the results of his efforts. Beverly simply glowed in the soft light, and she was clearly swept away by the ambience he'd crafted. He felt extremely guilty about hiding his secondary agenda for the evening, but for now he wanted nothing more than to enjoy the gorgeous Doctor's company.  
  
"Beverly, you are stunning. I find myself at a loss for words." Picard gazed at her intently, his voice low and labored.  
  
"That was the point, Jean-Luc. But I must say I wasn't anticipating such unmitigated success." Beverly's eyes twinkled, and she slowly turned her attention to the table. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"Ah. The lady's true agenda revealed." Picard smiled and pulled out a chair. "Let us delay no further." He moved around the table and uncovered each of the dishes. He'd prepared quite a feast, and was looking forward to watching her devour every bite. He then uncorked a bottle of wine and poured a small amount into her glass.  
  
She picked it up and took a delicate sip. "Exquisite. Let me guess." She paused reflectively. "Picard vintage of course. The '50?" She looked up at him expectantly.  
  
His heart swelled. He knew she always paid close attention to the wine he presented her, but it was always flattering to hear her display her knowledge of it. "None other."  
  
Crusher appraised the offerings. "How many are we expecting tonite?"  
  
Picard laughed. "Just the two of us. But if you'll recall, Doctor Pulaski requested that I keep you well fed. And I intend to." He looked her over appraisingly, but Beverly felt nothing letcherous in his stare. Instead, she could feel his eyes lovingly taking in her form, and the subtle changes from the last months.  
  
He'd always thought her just a bit thinner than what he considered healthy. Finally, he spoke. "You've lost weight, Beverly. And I honestly can't say I believed you could be any thinner."  
  
Already settled into the meal, Crusher waved a fork at him. "It's not that I don't try, Jean-Luc. You've seen me eat." She took another bite to illustrate her point. "But I have the metabolism of a Ictarian Reft. I think it's from all my dance training when I was young." She alternated glances between Picard and her meal. "But I'm certainly looking forward to packing the pounds back on when I'm back on rotation here." She chewed another bite. "Seriously. It hurts when I sit on hard surfaces."  
  
Picard chuckled, but his enjoyment of her company and the meal was overshadowed by the possibility that Crusher would not be sharing meals with him in the future. A vision crossed his mind of an endless series of breakfasts without her. He frowned.  
  
Crusher caught it and looked up, concerned. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
He shook off his melancholy, determined this time to forget it until the end of the meal. "I was just thinking about the time we spent apart."  
  
Her eyes were far away as she responded. "It was hard on me as well. I can't wait to settle back into our old routine." She smiled and offered her hand. Picard took it.  
  
Beverly searched his eyes as she held his hand. His touch was so intense, and he held her hand so tightly, as though clinging to her. She saw nothing in his eyes but love, and banished her questions. They, like her worries, were for another time.  
  
They ate and chatted for quite a while longer. Finally, she moved to clear the table. Working in tandem, they were soon finished, and retired to the sofa. Both were feeling quite satisfied from the meal, and were lulled into a contented haze by the alcohol they'd consumed. Picard sat and placed the remaining half-bottle of wine on the table, and Beverly grabbed their glasses from the table. She sat down very near to him, their legs touching. She set down the glasses, and Picard refilled them.  
  
Her eyes never leaving his, Beverly took a sip and set her glass back on the table. She then took his glass and placed it next to hers. During dinner they'd plowed through any small talk, and Beverly had grown more and more frustrated at the physical distance between them. Sitting so closely to him now, she was not about to waste any more time.  
  
She whispered his name and placed her hand on his shirt. She could feel his well-muscled chest through the thin fabric and her heartbeat quickened. She leaned in toward him, and though he knew he should stop her, he could not resist just one kiss. He realized his folly as soon as their lips met, however, as he was immediately swept away by the insistence of her passion.  
  
Beverly's heart was racing and her entire body quivering. She slid her other hand along the back of his neck and pulled him to her, deepening their contact. She sighed as she leaned against him. She angrily wimpered as he pulled away from her and chastely took her hands from his body and placed them in her lap.  
  
Her eyes were smoldering. "What the hell are you doing?" She hadn't meant to frame her question that harshly, but she was rapidly losing control of herself and was thrown off by the unexpected interruption.  
  
Picard merely raised his eyebrows. He knew her far too well to be angry with her. He saw the passion in her eyes, and struggled to control his own desire. "I'm sorry Beverly."  
  
Her expression was one of sheer exasperation now, and Picard knew her temper was being narrowly held in check. "Beverly, there's something we need to discuss."  
  
She shook her head. "Oh no you don't, Jean-Luc Picard. We have discussed, dissected, and danced around this for far too long already. I'm done talking."  
  
Picard chuckled at her misunderstanding, but instantly realized that was the wrong move. He smoothly took her hands to calm her as he saw the blush rise in her cheeks. A full Howard display was not far off. He moved quickly to soothe her.  
  
"Beverly, please. Hear me out. This is not about us." He met her eyes and saw she was somewhat placated. "At least not directly."  
  
She gazed at him now with concern, and ran a hand over his jaw. She could see that whatever it was he had to say pained him deeply. "What is it?"  
  
Now faced with a task he could not bear, he struggled to find a way to start. "There were two reasons I asked you here tonite. Primarily, I wanted to have you to myself, uninterrupted all evening." Beverly's heart melted at the adorably bashful look on his face. "Will is monitoring all my communications. I did not want to be disturbed tonite."  
  
"That makes two of us." Crusher arched her eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Beverly." Picard's tone was one of low warning. "The second reason is one I am loathe to raise." The sad, pleading look was back in his eyes. "Beverly, your posting on New Genesis was quite deliberate." He sighed as he noticed her body language change. She tensed and sat up rigidly on the sofa. He had her full attention, and he spoke quickly. Now that the ball was rolling, he felt a need to confess all he knew.  
  
"As you may know, Starfleet is in the process of developing a new medical fleet." Crusher certainly knew about it. Her opinion had been solicited by the admiralty several times regarding the concept. She was quite thrilled by it. She nodded, urging him on.  
  
"Admiral Nechayev contacted me directly when your transfer request first arrived for New Genesis. I had not been ready to approve it, and she was calling to persuade me. She informed me that your posting was intended to round out your experience." Picard paused, expecting that Beverly was already composing the full scenario in her head.  
  
"I happen to think my experience is already quite comprehensive." Crusher's tone was haughty.  
  
Picard smiled faintly. Beverly was infinitely proud of her talents as a physician, as well she should be. "Well, Starfleet shares that opinion." He took her hands in his, preparing to drop the other shoe. "Beverly, they want you to head up the new medical fleet. I'd suspected, but Admiral Wolf made gave me the formal request today. They want you to leave for headquarters in the next few days. When the fleet is deployed, they want you to Captain the flagship." His tone was soft, and his eyes warm with compassion and love. "It's an amazing opportunity, Beverly."  
  
Crusher sat silently, her eyes vacant and expression stunned. Picard saw the agony of the situation written on her face and felt his heart break. The repercussions were clear. Should she accept the offer, she would be at Starfleet HQ full time for at least two years. After that, she would head out in her own ship. Their paths would cross infrequently, and certainly not enough to sustain a relationship. He waited for her to speak.  
  
When she did, her voice was almost inaudible. Tears shimmered in her eyes. "It's not fair." Beverly was aware of how lame that sounded, but she really didn't care. Those three words had been repeating in her head since she'd heard Jean-Luc's news. Finally, finally, she had bested her fears and moved forward. She'd let go of Jack, she'd opened her heart. She loved her life on the Enterprise, surrounded by friends she now considered family. She'd endured her time on New Genesis, knowing that at the end of the mission she would return to her real life, to Jean-Luc. Now, she was asked to return to the solitary life she'd worn so uncomfortably for so long. But it truly was an amazing opportunity. A promotion to Captain. Her own ship. A chance to mold the medical fleet and change Federation policy. Professionally, it was the very height of all she could hope to accomplish. Personally, it was a disaster.  
  
She reached out to touch his face. "Oh Jean-Luc." For a moment she was paralyzed by the situation. Seeing all that she loved sitting before her, however, she found strength. The panic left her eyes, and they instantly became a steely blue.  
  
Picard sensed the change in her demeanor and raised his brow in question. "Beverly?"  
  
She touched his lips with her fingertips. "No more talk of this tonite."  
  
Picard appeared nonplussed. "Wolf wants an answer in the morning."  
  
"And she'll have it." Beverly paused, staring into Jean-Luc's dark hazel eyes. "But I came here tonite with a purpose. And you of all people should know, Jean-Luc, that when I want something it's very hard to stop me." She stood and drained her glass. She extended a hand to Picard. Still confused, he took it and stood beside her.  
  
"You and I have waited far too long for this, and Starfleet is not about to stand in our way. At least for tonite." She punctuated her sentences with soft kisses to his face and neck, and he found his concern and his reserve melting beneath them.  
  
He had one last ounce of strength, and with it he pulled away again. "Beverly, are you sure?" He searched her eyes for some sign of insecurity. He found none.  
  
In answer, she merely snaked her hand around his neck and drew him to her. She kissed him deeply, and he was no longer able to stop himself. Beverly Crusher had been occupying his dreams for more than twenty years. If this were what she wanted, he would not resist further.  
  
For her part, Beverly found herself completely lost in passion. She wanted to think no more of the past or future, but only of the joy she felt in her heart to hold Jean-Luc close. For years she had been pulled to him, and tonite was the fulfillment of all that had been in her heart. She sighed against him and felt his body tremble.  
  
The couple stood locked in their passionate embrace for quite some time. When her legs could support her no longer, Beverly placed her hands on Picard's chest and broke their contact. She then turned and walked directly into his bedroom, never turning to see if Jean-Luc followed. It would have been pointless, for he was less than a step behind her.  
  
*********  
  
OK seriously guys, I'm not sure how to wrap this up. What should her decision be - can this story have a happy ending? Should it have a happy ending? Please advise!  
  
*********  
  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
  
If I go there will be trouble.  
  
If I stay it will be double.  
  
So come on and let me know, should I stay or should I go?  
  
The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go? - www.epicrecords.com/theclash  
  
********* 


	5. A House Divided Chapter Five

*********  
  
A House Divided  
  
Chapter Five  
  
*********  
  
Picard woke suddenly. He was unsure why he did so. Beverly lay in his arms, and he gently held her tighter. He noticed that her body was rigid and propping himself on one elbow, he pulled her over to face him. She'd clearly been awake for some time.  
  
"Beverly?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "Hi."  
  
"Hello. Trouble sleeping?" He looked at her with concern. He could certainly understand why she would be wrestling with insomnia.  
  
"Yes." Her expression was sheepish. "Not that I'm not tired." She met his eyes and her insinuation was clear.  
  
He chuckled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know what to say, really. I've been lying here thinking for an hour. I would have gotten up, but it was so nice to be here in your arms." She ran her hand appreciatively over his arm and shoulder. "I've just been going around in circles in my head." She sighed and flopped over on to her back. She covered her eyes with both hands.  
  
Picard looked down at her. Though clearly distressed, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd known. He noticed how slim and strong her hands were, and trembled slightly remembering the feel of them on his body. His heart went out to her as she wrestled with an impossible decision. He desperately wanted her to stay, but he would never say anything to discourage her from taking this amazing step forward in her career. He was as much in love with her for her professional achievements as her personal beauty, and would never want her to compromise herself for him.  
  
Beverly still had not made her decision. The list of pros and cons was a mile long in her head, and it didn't help that she'd just spent one of the most amazing nights with a man she'd had in her life. 'Well, I've still got a few hours left with him. I'm not letting that go to waste.' A grin broke out on her face, and she promptly uncovered her eyes. She caught Jean-Luc's intense gaze, and it shook her mentally and physically. 'Certainly not wasting another minute.' She threw her arms around him and began planting kisses all over his torso. He tried to speak, but she promptly smothered him with further kisses. She would not be denied.  
  
*********  
  
As morning broke the lights in Jean-Luc's cabin came up slowly and music began playing quietly. Beverly slowly came to consciousness. She opened her brilliant blue eyes and met Picard's hazel ones shining back at her.  
  
"Is this your usual morning routine?" She found it hard to believe he always woke so gently.  
  
"No, but I thought you might appreciate it." He smiled and ran a hand down her face.  
  
She snuggled further into the blankets and into him. "I certainly do."  
  
He hugged her and moved to swing his legs off the bed. Before he could, Beverly caught his shoulder and forcefully turned him back.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Beverly, we've got to get going. I'm on bridge duty this morning." Picard's tone was gentle and he took her hand and placed it back on the bed.  
  
"Oh no." She glanced at the chronometer. "You've got duties to perform, Captain, but they're not on the bridge." She slithered up to him and began to kiss him passionately. Picard knew he would not be going anywhere. He'd always suspected it, but now he knew firsthand that Beverly Crusher was the most intensely seductive woman he'd ever been with. He was powerless to say no to her.  
  
*********  
  
When they finally settled down for breakfast, a heavy silence fell. Beverly knew Picard expected her answer, and she'd made up her mind. Jean-Luc had contacted Riker to notify him of a change in his schedule, and Will had been more than accommodating. The Commander could understand the delay, and frankly had been expecting it.  
  
Picard rose for another cup of tea. Crusher sipped demurely at hers. "Has the Federation decided what to do about Siohban and New Genesis?"  
  
Picard sighed and cleared his throat. "It appears that we have little choice but to cooperate with him. We certainly don't trust him, but if we work with him our chances of making the interim Federation council effective will significantly increase."  
  
"I'm the last person to endorse working with that monster." Crusher's brow darkened. "But above all, those people need peace. If that's what it takes, that's what it takes." Her tone was exasperated. She retreated back into her reverie.  
  
Picard sat down and gazed at her gently. She could feel his eyes on her, and knew she could put it off no longer. "Beverly?" His tone was low. His eyes searched hers, and the question was unmistakable.  
  
"Jean-Luc." She put down her cup and took up his hands. They stared at each other for a moment. She released his hands and stood. He knew her answer, but did not want to hear it.  
  
"Jean-Luc." She wrung her hands nervously.  
  
Picard stood and came to stand directly in front of her, hands on her shoulders. "Beverly, you will make a wonderful captain."  
  
Her expression was one of wonder and sadness. She could not stand to leave this man who knew her better than she knew herself. She smiled as tears slipped down her face. She choked out a sob and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Jean-Luc. I will miss you so much." His stomach turned as she finally spoke her decision. Though he had known her answer, he had not expected it to hurt so much to hear it out loud. "What are we going to do about us?" She sniffled and pulled back to look at him.  
  
His voice was hoarse and his eyes were dark. "I don't know. But Beverly, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. We will find our way." He leaned in and kissed her gently. Smiling, he let go of her and walked over to his bureau. "Not to say I knew what your answer would be," he leaned over and opened a drawer "but I got this ready last night to give to you."  
  
"Jean-Luc, you knew what my answer would be before I did." She smiled at him, her expression one of complete love. She wondered what he had for her, and her breath caught as she saw him return holding a small black velvet box. He placed it in her hands.  
  
She looked at him with curiosity, but his face revealed nothing. She held it cautiously and opened it slowly. Her heart leapt as she peered inside.  
  
"Jean-Luc." Nestled inside was an elegant platinum band, at the center of which was a very large diamond. Beside it was a delicate chain. Officers were unable to wear rings on duty, but both knew that she would never want to be without the gift.  
  
He cleared his throat nervously. "It's not, I'm not," he struggled to find words. Beverly found it adorable. Again she marveled at how the most staid and eloquent man in Starfleet was completely undone when it came to matters of the heart. "Beverly, I give this to you only as a symbol of my love." He gave her a pleading look to help him out of his jam.  
  
She held his face in her hand. "Jean-Luc it is the most precious thing I've received. It will never leave me." They stood closely, never breaking eye contact. Beverly set the box aside and slid the ring on - it fit perfectly. "When did you get this?"  
  
He blushed. "I had it made when you first left for New Genesis. I didn't know then when I would give it to you, but now seems the perfect time."  
  
"You are amazing." Crusher leaned into him. She put her arms around him and kissed him deeply. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, and she would not wait another moment.  
  
"Beverly." Picard's voice was desperate. He knew that Admiral Wolf was waiting to hear from him, but he could deny her nothing.  
  
She knew he was struggling with his desire to stay with her and his duty. She pulled back slightly and met his eyes. "I will contact the Admiral this morning. But not now." She returned to plying him with kisses. Picard knew he would not win this battle, and promptly surrendered.  
  
*********  
  
"Doctor Crusher. Good morning." Admiral Wolf had been a bit surprised to hear that Crusher was waiting on the line for her - she'd expected to hear from Picard. Seeing the resolute and imposing woman before her, she quickly dismissed her misgivings.  
  
"Good morning, Admiral." Crusher sat in Picard's ready room, and he stood behind her within viewer range. He could see that Wolf was caught off-guard by Beverly's communication. He wondered if Starfleet knew what they'd gotten themselves into.  
  
"Captain Picard spoke with me last night and informed me that Starfleet would like me to coordinate the medical fleet's development." Crusher's tone was clipped and professional.  
  
"Yes, Doctor. We have several people on the project, and we'd like you to lead the team. I trust that the Captain filled you in on the mission specifics, and the requisite promotion?" Wolf was dying to know Crusher's answer - but her body language revealed nothing. Apparently she'd learned well from her time on the Enterprise.  
  
"It's quite an offer Admiral, and I would be delighted to accept." Crusher now smiled and relaxed her shoulders. There - she'd said it. It was done.  
  
Wolf beamed back. "Excellent, Doctor. Starfleet is lucky to have you. I'll be over to the Enterprise this afternoon to fully brief you. The Hera ships out tomorrow at 12:00. You can speak directly with Captain Matta to arrange transport."  
  
Crusher's smile remained, but had become a bit fixed. "Very well Admiral. I'll be expecting you later."  
  
Wolf looked up toward Picard for a moment. "I'm glad you could convince her Jean-Luc. She'll be a terrific asset to the project."  
  
Picard stepped forward and smiled. "It was my pleasure, Admiral."  
  
Wolf nodded at both officers. "Until this afternoon, then. Wolf out."  
  
The communication terminated, and Crusher sighed loudly as she sat back in Picard's chair. "Well, that's that." Her eyes were blank as she stared at the wall. "Now I just have to make it through telling everyone else."  
  
Picard kneeled at her side and took her hand. "You will get through this, Beverly. We will get through this."  
  
He offered her his strength, and she took it eagerly. "Thank you." Her hand went involuntarily up to her collar, and she fingered the chain that lay there. She knew that it was an action she would repeat frequently in coming years.  
  
*********  
  
The entire senior staff and half the ship was crammed into 10 Forward that evening. Deanna had promptly arranged a party for Beverly, and though she felt little like celebrating it meant everything to her to see all her friends before departing. Champagne flowed freely and Riker's jazz trio belted out tunes, creating a festive atmosphere - which was not reflected in Crusher's heart. She'd endured a hundred 'congratulations' and smiled at every one. Now she simply wanted to escape. She stood in a corner chatting with Kate Pulaski.  
  
"You're the woman for the job, Beverly. They're lucky to have you." Pulaski took another sip from her glass.  
  
"Let's see what they're saying after I arrive." Crusher knew she had a reputation as an iron maiden, and she took pride in it. Starfleet loved nothing more than its bureaucracy, and she had no time or patience for it.  
  
Pulaski laughed. "Well, I promise to hold the fort down here." She touched Crusher's arm and met her eyes. "This ship is always yours if you want it back, Beverly. I just keep it running while you're gone."  
  
Beverly smiled back warmly. Despite what Kate had said the other day, she knew Pulaski was one of the few who kept Picard on his toes. "Thank you, Kate."  
  
As if on cue, Picard appeared over her shoulder. "May I borrow your companion for a moment, Doctor?"  
  
Pulaski looked between the two and made a quick exit. Neither Picard nor Crusher had shared the details of their relationship with anyone directly, but it took little deduction to figure out what was going on. She guessed this was a very difficult time for them.  
  
Picard took Beverly's arm and gazed into her eyes. "How are you holding up?" He could tell she was quickly tiring of the joyous charade.  
  
"I'm alright. This really is the opportunity of a lifetime, and I'm genuinely looking forward to it." Her eyes shone as she spoke. "But......"  
  
She trailed off and knew she did not need to finish. The look in Picard's eyes said it for her. She knew he was suffering as well, and she loved him for it.  
  
He bent forward and whispered in her ear. "Then dance with me once, Captain, and we will take our leave." With that Picard offered her his arm, and she took it gladly. She was never happier than when he held her. They'd endured years of chaste embraces on dance floors at official functions, and her body trembled to think that she would not need to stifle her heartbeat or say goodnight at the end of this evening.  
  
They easily fell into step in the center of the lounge, and though there were other couples dancing, no one pretended to notice anyone but the Captain and Doctor. They were clearly oblivious to anyone around them, and clearly in love.  
  
Crusher recovered from Picard's spell long enough to glance around. "I think we've drawn some attention, Jean-Luc."  
  
He chuckled and she thrilled at the rumble in his chest. "I don't doubt it. But who would begrudge the Captain a dance with the woman of his dreams?"  
  
She laughed and held him closer. She knew it was exceedingly difficult to allow this much of his life to be shared by the crew, and it said just as much to her that he held her so closely now as his gift had this morning. She knew there would be no other women in his heart, and certainly for her there would not be another man.  
  
Unable to contain herself publicly any longer, Crusher gave Picard a pointed look and they stepped off the dance floor. After a few hasty goodbyes and promises to check in again with the rest of the senior staff in the morning, Beverly grabbed Picard's hand and practically flew out of the lounge.  
  
Will Riker met Deanna's eyes as the couple departed, and gave her a wink. She shook a finger at him and smiled broadly. She'd felt the melancholy emanating from both of them all night, but also the intense attraction. She had little doubt they'd find their way through to each other no matter how many lightyears separated them.  
  
*********  
  
Crusher stood with her bags in transporter room three at 11:30 hours. She'd packed as much of her quarters as she could that morning, and Deanna and Jean-Luc had agreed to finish it up and have it shipped to San Francisco in the following week.  
  
It had taken some time to get up for breakfast, and she and Jean-Luc had gotten little sleep the night before. Though not surprised, she was staggered by his passion, and both knew their memories would need to last for some time. They'd said their goodbyes privately in her cabin, and now she stood gazing at Picard, Riker, Data, Troi and LaForge. She'd hugged them all fiercely, and Riker and Troi's eyes both shone with unshed tears. It had been just as difficult to say goodbye to Worf. It felt like losing a member of your family. She stepped back up onto the platform and Picard followed with her remaining bags. He set them to one side and stood facing her for a moment. She reached fleetingly up to her collar and he smiled. He leaned in toward her side quickly and whispered in her ear. "I will miss you, my love." Their eyes met and he stepped back. She nodded at him, and he turned.  
  
"Engage transport, ensign." Picard's tone was authoritative as he tugged his uniform. He watched with a heavy heart as Beverly shimmered off the Enterprise in a column of blue light.  
  
*********  
  
Crusher felt the familiar tingle and strained to memorize each face as they faded out. Momentarily she found herself standing on the Hera as Captain Matta came forward to welcome her. He extended his hand and she took it automatically. She then turned to address Admiral Wolf.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Doctor." Wolf smiled and the women shook hands. They had met for the first time yesterday, and both had felt and instant like for the other. "You ready to get your hands dirty at HQ?"  
  
Crusher smiled crookedly. "As I'll ever be."  
  
Wolf matched her expression. She wondered if Starfleet was ready for her. "Very well then. I leave you in Johnson's capable hands" She glanced over at Matta. "I've got work to do here on New Genesis."  
  
"I think I'm the one who should be wishing you luck, Admiral." Crusher's expression was dubious. "Just don't turn your back on Siohban."  
  
"Not for a minute, Doctor." Wolf laughed and stepped up onto the platform. "Keep me posted, Beverly."  
  
Crusher saluted and the women smiled as Matta gave the order to transport Wolf out. That done, he turned to Crusher. "I'll show you to your quarters, Doctor."  
  
Beverly stood on shaky legs and nodded. She was looking forward to settling in and resting, but she knew it would be a long trip to earth. Without work, she would go crazy thinking about her new life, and her life without the Enterprise. She wondered if the Hera's CMO might let her crash his sickbay for a week.  
  
********* 


	6. A House Divided Chapter Six

*********  
  
A House Divided  
  
Chapter Six  
  
*********  
  
A lone figure stood in front of the massive San Francisco bay, a silhouette against the crisp blue sky. The wind whipped at her hair, which flew out behind her in a fiery streak. She was motionless, enraptured by the movement of the white-crested waves and puffy clouds. On her left was the bright red Golden Gate bridge and behind her the grounds of Starfleet Academy.  
  
Beverly Crusher wandered down here early each morning on her way to work at HQ. She loved the Academy grounds, though she hated the way cadets ogled her as she walked by. She'd happily given several guest lectures while she was back on Earth, and no one made a splash at the Academy like officers returned from deep space. It were as if you'd come back with a different aura, one the cadets longed to acquire for themselves. So she always came early before classes began. Gazing at the bay calmed her soul, which was in a massive knot.  
  
She turned as she heard someone call her name. 'Please don't let it be any kind of administrator.' Pasting a helplessly phony smile on her face she turned. It quickly became genuine as she recognized the owner of the voice. "Boothby!" She embraced him warmly.  
  
"I'm going to put you to work if you keep showing up here every morning." His grizzled countenance was contorted into a smile and his eyes gleamed. She'd started coming here early in the morning some months ago, and they'd begun striking up conversation. Last month they'd discovered their mutual friendship with Jean-Luc and from that point on had been fast friends. "I should have known that anyone who could put up with talking to me every morning would be someone who had already been putting up with that old grump for years." Boothby had then favored her with a crooked smile, and she'd become used to starting her morning with him. A poor substitute for Jean-Luc certainly, but she found the old gardener charming and it made her feel somehow closer to Picard.  
  
"Just let me know when I can start, and I'm yours." Crusher glanced back at HQ.  
  
"You just want an excuse to get out of there." He gestured gruffly.  
  
"Guilty as charged." She favored him with a smile, and they moved off down the walk.  
  
"Comin' on a year you been here, young lady." He glanced over at her. "How much longer you planning on sticking around?"  
  
"The medical fleet is coming on quite well. Ahead of schedule, actually. If we continue with our current progress, I'll be back in space in less than six months." Her voice was wistful.  
  
"But that's not why you're down here every morning, is it?" His eyes met hers and his expression was crafty.  
  
"And you say you're just an expert with flora." Crusher took him by the shoulders. "No, I miss Jean-Luc."  
  
"Well, can't say I understand that, but lookin' out at the bay here isn't going to solve it." They stopped and both gazed back out at the churning water.  
  
Crusher gave a heavy sigh and her eyes were distant. "No." She and Jean-Luc had exchanged daily communiqués, but the routine was growing thin. It simply was not possible to maintain intimacy over subspace. While she still looked forward to their every contact, their conversations grew ever shorter. She was beginning to feel that without a change in circumstance their lives would grow apart permanently.  
  
He looked back over at the frail woman and laid a hand on her arm. "I've got to be getting back to work."  
  
She gave him a wan smile. "See you tomorrow."  
  
He nodded and walked off.  
  
After a moment Crusher took a deep breath and headed off toward the imposing Starfleet medical compound.  
  
********* Beverly gave her assistant a look of exasperation as she appeared at the door. "Janie I really can't see anyone right now. It will have to wait."  
  
"But Captain...." Lieutenant Janie Snyder's voice was plaintive.  
  
"Janie I'm sorry, I just don't have time. Tell them to come back this afternoon." Crusher waved her out of the office without looking up. She was deep into the specs of one of the medical quickships, a sort of modern day clipper. They were meant for emergency response and triage and they were having difficulty getting all the space and equipment they wanted jammed into the small ship.  
  
The man at the door laid a hand on Snyder's shoulder and nodded for her to leave. She looked at him skeptically, but departed anyway, closing the door behind her. It would be one more hurdle for Crusher before she got to her and ripped her head off. Maybe she could get a head start down the hall.  
  
"Not even time for old friends, Captain?" Picard's deep baritone rumbled through the office, reaching Beverly's ecstatic ears. She looked up immediately and almost fell out of her chair. Recovering quickly she leapt up and ran toward him. She almost knocked him over with the force of her embrace.  
  
She barely got out a quick "Jean-Luc" before beginning to ply him with kisses.  
  
His smile was dazzling. "I missed you too, my love."  
  
She disengaged himself and slapped him hard on the chest. He let out a small 'oof.' "When did you get here, and why didn't I know? And what do you mean 'old friends?'  
  
Picard laughed heartily, forgetting what a whirlwind of energy Beverly was. He felt his spirits rise exponentially just looking at her. It hit him suddenly how much he'd missed her. "We arrived just a couple hours ago. We only got the order to return a few days ago, and I planned this as a surprise." He looked her over and sensed that he was out of danger. She was simply too happy to see him.  
  
Crusher thought about her morning and the fact that the Enterprise had likely been in orbit as she'd been thinking about Jean-Luc. She looked at him hungrily, taking in every aspect of his features. She had missed his nobility, and his chiseled frame. She also realized how peaceful she'd felt as soon as she'd thrown her arms around him. She felt immediately centered.  
  
"Well then." Meeting his eyes she could refrain no longer. She pulled herself to him and kissed him deeply and passionately. On the verge of losing control, Picard pushed her back gently. "Beverly, please tell me you are free for lunch." His eyes were dark as he stared into her blazing sapphire gaze.  
  
"I really am up to here with work." She placed her hand at her forehead. "But if I sneak off for a quick lunch and stay late tonite, I should be OK. Even if I weren't free I'd make the time." She traced lazy circles over his chest. She was practically driven to distraction by being so close to him now. Her expression turned to one of sad curiosity. "When are you leaving?"  
  
Picard recognized her pout. "We depart in three days." His eyes were contrite.  
  
Beverly brought herself up to full height and squared her posture. "Well then, we don't have any time to lose. I'll see you for lunch. Your quarters?" Her brow was arched, and Picard's legs became weak.  
  
"Yes - 1300 hours?" It was all he could get out as he melted under her intense gaze.  
  
She pulled him in again for another breathtaking kiss. "I won't be late."  
  
They stood together for another minute until Picard finally stepped back. "Until then, Doctor."  
  
She smiled as she watched him walk out of the office, not turning back to her desk until the door was closed behind him. She sat down and stared out the window for a moment. She tapped her communicator. "Janie?"  
  
"Yes, Doctor?" Snyder's usually calm demeanor had returned.  
  
"That was Captain Picard. He'll be here for the next couple of days and I will always be available to see him." Crusher's tone was perfectly businesslike.  
  
"Aye sir." Janie made a mental note and signed off. She could understand that order. Picard looked to be getting on in age, but he was a living legend, and quite frankly still very hot.  
  
*********  
  
Jean-Luc and Beverly spent any and every free moment together for the next three days, and most of that time in his cabin or at her wharf-front apartment. When they did go out they made a point of staying away from fleet haunts, as they attracted far too much attention and were barely able to get a word in to each other through the waves of acquaintances. Beverly also took some time to catch up with Will, Deanna, Data and Geordi. They'd all gathered the second evening for dinner, which had been the best time she'd had for as long as she could remember. She and Deanna had taken a moment away to catch up. Troi was quite inquisitive and could sense Beverly's dissatisfaction. Crusher admitted that the work at HQ was challenging, rewarding, and amazing. But she was quite lonely despite the friends she'd made that year.  
  
Everyone had departed late in the night and she and Jean-Luc had retired to the sofa. Crusher was in a reflective mood and sipped her remaining wine quietly. Noticing how beautiful Beverly was in the soft light of her living room, Jean-Luc took a moment just to gaze at her and she could feel waves of love emanating from him. He knew she would not be inclined to speak, so he gently prodded. "Penny?"  
  
Crusher looked up at him, a smile on her lips and in her eyes. "I'm sure you can guess." They'd spent much time talking of her work and assignment, and their time apart. "I just keep pretending that we're going to be together any day now." She traced the rim of her glass with a delicate finger. "When I take it one day at a time I can manage. But when I think of the future, it all becomes so overwhelming." Her look was intense and Picard found it hard to hold her eyes. "Jean-Luc, I know that we're both older. But I hadn't given up on the idea that we might have a family." She smiled sheepishly. "I suppose it's foolish, and I know that we've never even talked about it. But I feel time slipping away."  
  
Picard's heart swelled with love and sadness at the same time. He wanted nothing more than a family with Beverly, and he understood her perfectly. He offered a reassuring hand and she took it, holding it firmly. "Beverly, it's not foolish. I've spent decades in space, commanding ships in battle, mediating warring factions, and solving countless puzzles. But I honestly don't know a way out of this for us."  
  
Beverly shook herself. "Well, we're not solving it tonite. But we can't do this indefinitely. One of us is going to have to make a change." She was completely serious now. "One year, Jean-Luc. I will only do this for one more year."  
  
He nodded his acceptance. Beverly took the chain from around her neck and slipped his ring back on her finger, a signal to him that the time for conversation was over. "Now. We have very little time left, and I intend to spend it wisely." Silently she rose from the sofa and extended her hand. Picard took it, and they made their way quickly upstairs.  
  
*********  
  
Six months later, Captain Beverly Crusher stood at the space dock at Utopia Planetia, entranced by her command, the flagship of the medical fleet. "USS Nightingale, NCC 1324." She murmured the registry quietly, her voice reverent. She could not wait to step onto the bridge. She'd walked through several times but never with the crew and never to head a mission. Her fingers traced the outline of the ship on the view port.  
  
The launch ceremony was tomorrow and it was to be a full-scale event. Most of the admiralty and ambassadorship would be there, as diplomatic efforts were to be closely tied with the medical fleet. Each ship would carry an ambassador in addition to the medical and scientific compliment. Assignments to all the ships were still in shakedown, though most of the Nightingale's crew was set. She was incredibly excited to have Doctor Selar back under her command as CMO, and Alyssa Powell as second officer. It was a huge leap forward in Powell's career, but Beverly had every confidence in her. To Crusher, trust and skill counted as much as experience.  
  
Lost in thought, Beverly started as she realized how long she'd been staring at the ship. It was so sleek and powerful, and gigantic. The crew numbered only around 700 but the ship was massive and made for housing and transporting large numbers of casualties. When full it would hold almost 3,000. For that reason it was also well armed, a fact Crusher often tried to forget. She could not believe the amount of responsibility she was taking on.  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin as a strong pair of hands grasped her from behind. "You will be magnificent."  
  
She whipped around and hit Picard on the chest. "You are the most infuriating man I have ever met, Jean-Luc Picard." Her tantrum was short lived, however, and she kissed him passionately. The Enterprise had arrived a day before to attend the launch and Beverly was glad to have Picard there for moral support. There were several ceremonial events scheduled and she was featured prominently in all of them.  
  
He smiled gallantly. "And you love me for it."  
  
She favored him with an inquisitive glance. "How did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
He held her tightly from behind as they both gazed at the new vessel. "I recognized the look on your face. It was the same I wore the first time I saw the Enterprise." He too was taken in by the size and design of the ship. "I was petrified and exhilarated at the same time."  
  
She took a deep breath in and clutched his hands to her stomach. "I've been so caught up in the designs, and the crew rosters, and the launch plans that I never stopped to actually think about commanding my own vessel. It's incredibly intimidating."  
  
Picard was smiling as he turned her around to face him. "Beverly, I have every confidence in you, and so does Starfleet." He kissed her forehead lovingly.  
  
"Thank you Jean-Luc. Your support means a lot to me." Crusher glanced over her shoulder. "You ready for the sneak preview?" She smiled mischievously. The ship was still in dock, and she'd planned weeks ago to take Jean-Luc around before the official tours began.  
  
"I cannot wait." He offered her his arm, and she led him toward the embarking station. Beverly was still anxious but she found that Picard's presence eliminated her self-doubt. She snuck a glance over at him and grinned.  
  
*********  
  
"The medical fleet represents the best of Starfleet and the Federation. It will allow us to provide aid to the needy and comfort to the afflicted. We will not discriminate in our treatment, nor will we be swayed from our oath to heal by transient politics." Crusher paused in her speech and gazed out at the massive audience covering the grounds of Starfleet headquarters.  
  
"This fleet is a symbol to all the peoples in this sector that the Federation believes we can live in harmony. It is a symbol of the enduring promise of mercy and compassion, and their ability to unite us all in peace. This is a turning point for Starfleet, our allies, and our future allies. It is a promise to all our citizens that we are committed to protecting you from war and all its ravages. It is a promise that we will respect life in all its forms." She paused again and met the eye of the Ambassador from New Genesis. Siohban had been persuaded to work with the Federation, and the results had been positive for the planet's citizens. The relationship between the powers was still tenuous, but growing stronger by the day. He saw her gesture and inclined his head. Smiling, Crusher continued.  
  
"I charge all of you here today to join me in upholding the spirit of the creation of this fleet, and fulfilling its promise. On behalf of all our crew, thank you for supporting us now, and for your continued support as we journey forth from this point to create new bonds of peace throughout the galaxy." The applause was thunderous as she concluded, and she stood for a moment at the podium, smiling. She truly believed in her own words and was thrilled to see the support for the fleet played out before her.  
  
Behind her stood the captains from the six other ships in the fleet, the heads of Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Starfleet Medical and the Federation. In front of her she could see the senior staff of the Enterprise, all their faces shining up at her with pride. Jean-Luc, most of all, was beaming. As the head of the Federation came forward to meet her and conclude the ceremony, her left hand darted impulsively to her collar. As her arm moved, a beam of light streaked by and sliced through her sleeve.  
  
The grounds exploded in chaos around her and she reflexively threw herself over the President of the Federation. Security personnel surrounded them momentarily. She heard various communications flying between them, and finally heard confirmation that the attempted assassin had been apprehended. She looked around and finally noticed the President moving beneath her. She smiled in embarrassment and stood, offering him a hand. He met her smile as he rose. There were yellow uniforms swarming around them, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Picard's burgundy uniform fighting through the fray. He finally made his way through and they embraced tightly.  
  
Beverly turned again to see the mass of people churning on the grounds. She cleared her throat and made her way to the podium. "Please, everyone. Take your seats." The din abated slightly and she repeated herself, gesturing for everyone to settle down. Within minutes a semblance of calm had been restored. She was still flanked by four security personnel, and the brass all stood behind her, surrounded by security as well. She stepped away from the podium and briefly engaged her nearest guard to make sure the threat had been neutralized. He nodded and she stepped back up to address the uneasy crowd.  
  
"Well. It seems not everyone shares my sentiments." She smiled and a chuckle skittered through the audience. Gathering herself and standing to full height, she continued. "In all seriousness, my friends, we have just witnessed why this fleet is so critical. Threats to our security mount daily, and they cannot simply be answered by sounding the drums of war. They cannot be answered in anger, and they cannot be remedied through force." Her voice rose in timbre as she spoke and her body language became animated as her Howard temperament shone through.  
  
"Instead, no matter how difficult, we must let our compassion guide us through these times. We must let it be an example to all who would oppose our agenda of peace, and all those who would turn to us in their time of need - that their suffering will be met with understanding." She paused as her voice was momentarily drowned in applause. "Thank you all for standing with me in this moment. I will undoubtedly be turning to each of you in the future for support in this endeavor, and I hope that I will be met with open arms. Thank you."  
  
Again she stood at the podium as the audience rose to their feet. She turned and gestured for all on the dais to come forward, which they did. The applause grew louder, and she stepped back to stand in line with her fellow officers.  
  
Picard came to stand beside her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Well done, Captain."  
  
She met his eyes and smiled. "Thanks. But can we get out of here now? Because this hurts like hell." She looked down to her arm. The fabric of her dress uniform was singed off, and angry red muscle was visible through a wide gash in the fabric.  
  
Picard's eyes flashed with concern, and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Jean-Luc. It'll be fine." She could see he was not convinced. "Trust me. I'm a doctor." Her delivery was absolutely deadpan.  
  
He chuckled as the applause died down and the crowd began dissipating. The heads of state on the stage came together and began conversing animatedly, circled by a sea of yellow and black. Several people attempted to speak with Beverly, but Picard diplomatically brushed them off as he steered her toward the stairs. Despite her assurances, he was quite concerned about her injury and intent on getting her back to the medical building.  
  
Finally winding their way through the chaos, Picard and Crusher entered the deserted facility. Beverly indicated the way to the main medical bay, but Picard noticed she was beginning to flag. The arm of her uniform was now damp with blood, and she'd begun to pale. Picard slipped his arm under her shoulders to help her make it the rest of the way. When they entered the lone attending physicians turned in shock. They'd watched the ceremony over closed channels in the center and had not expected to see either of the people in front of them. They rushed forward simultaneously to treat the ailing doctor.  
  
Picard watched helplessly as Crusher was whisked away. He believed Crusher that the wound was not serious, but it did not assuage the residual panic he'd felt at witnessing the attempt on her life. As Captain he knew he'd frequently been the target of assassination plots but he had never witnessed an attempt on anyone he held so close to his heart. It had left him shaken, but even more resolute in the decision he'd made months previous. He could not wait to share it with Beverly.  
  
Seeing that he was of little use to her now, he exited into the waiting room and tapped his comm. "Picard to Riker."  
  
"Riker here sir. Where are you?" Will's voice was full of concern and there was clearly a hub of activity around him.  
  
"I'm at medical with Doctor Crusher. She was wounded slightly."  
  
"Is she all right, Captain?" Riker's concern doubled.  
  
Picard smiled as he watched her through the glass in the waiting room. She was impatiently stirring around on the biobed, a sure sign that she was feeling quite well. "She'll be fine Number One."  
  
"Good to hear sir. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was hoping for an update on the events this afternoon. Have they interrogated the suspect yet?" Picard's tone was now authoritative.  
  
"Yes sir. As far as they can tell he's part of a radical splinter cell of the Maquis. That's all they've got so far but I'll keep you updated." Riker was clearly distracted by his surroundings.  
  
"Very good Will. Picard out." The Captain looked over to see Beverly know standing and practically swatting away medics. He grinned and went in to assist her.  
  
"Doctor. What's the prognosis?" He appeared in the doorway, hands clasped behind him, and Beverly smiled up.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, Captain, but my friends here are being quite zealous in their examination." Crusher's tone was stern, but not unkind.  
  
"I can appreciate your situation." A wicked grin spread on to his face. "I've been on the receiving end of overzealous examinations myself once or twice."  
  
A blush rose in her cheeks and her eyes flashed. Picard would be paying for that later. "That was not funny, Captain."  
  
"I suppose that's a matter of perspective, Doctor." He raised his brow and met her agitated gaze. She saw his eyes twinkling and her ire subsided. They had been flirting like this for twenty years, and it never failed to quicken her pulse. She accepted his truce and smiled back.  
  
A young medic finished up with the dermaplaster on her arm and offered her the tricorder he'd used to scan the area. She nodded approvingly and snapped it shut. "Good as new." She turned to Jean-Luc. "Now let's get out of here. I'm starving."  
  
*********  
  
They were able to have much of the afternoon to themselves, but Crusher was required to attend an official dinner that evening, again with most of the Starfleet and Federation brass. Security there was unbelievably tight but Crusher had to admit she did not feel much more threatened than she had that afternoon. As long as there were determined terrorists they would strike eventually. She and Picard had enjoyed a heated discussion over the issue, with both eventually agreeing that diplomacy was the ultimate answer to the issue.  
  
Dinner itself had been unremarkable but Jean-Luc had seemed a bit on edge the entire evening. Crusher had given him several curious glances, but he'd met each with a charming smile. Finally the formal dining had concluded and they were now enduring round after round of speeches. During one of the longer delivered by a pompous ambassador from Vulcan, Picard had drawn Crusher aside. She immediately pulled him into an amorous embrace, but he'd responded by pushing her off gently. She whimpered in frustration. "What's going on with you this evening?"  
  
"Beverly, there's going to be an announcement in a few minutes, and I wanted to give you some warning." His eyes were dark, and she could read uncertainty in his body language. She urged him to continue. "When I was here last, you said you would only wait another year for a change in our circumstance. That time is nearly up, and Beverly I would never ask you to surrender your commission."  
  
She put a finger to his lips, and concern began to build at the back of her mind. What was he saying? It was true that she could not stand to be apart from him. But she could not imagine ever ending their relationship. "Jean- Luc, let's talk about this later."  
  
He took her hand gently. "Beverly, this cannot wait. You were right. This is no way to carry on a relationship." He sighed, but there was a spark behind his eyes. Now he took both of her hands in his. "Beverly, I'm leaving the Enterprise."  
  
********* 


	7. A House Divided Chapter Seven

A House Divided  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
*********  
  
Beverly's intense blue eyes widened in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak but could not find any words. At that moment the Vulcan ambassador concluded and Admiral Sheffield took the stage to grateful applause. Picard looked at Crusher desperately, knowing what was about to come. He gazed intently into her eyes, his own twinkling.  
  
"Trust me, Beverly."  
  
"Always." They smiled at each other, she with unabashed curiosity.  
  
Picard turned her toward the stage and she picked up the speech midstream.  
  
"As you know, he is one of our most valued officers. I like to think that we're not losing a Captain, but gaining an Admiral. A round of applause please, for our newest Admiral, Jean-Luc Picard."  
  
Crusher let out a squeal of delight and threw her arms around Jean-Luc. She pulled back quickly to look at him in shock, tears shining in her eyes. Though she was not sure what how this would affect their relationship, she was ecstatic for him.  
  
The crowd erupted and the Admiral looked around for Picard. Finding him in the corner he motioned for him to come up and speak. Picard bowed humbly and took the stage.  
  
He gestured to the audience for quiet and cleared his throat. He tugged his uniform nervously. He was an adept public speaker but never enjoyed it.  
  
"My friends." He gestured out again. "Thank you. This is, to say the least, an honor." He looked back to the admiralty lined up behind him. "There are no words to describe the thrill it has been to Captain the Enterprise all these years - and it will be hard to leave her behind." He sought out Riker in the crowd and inclined his head. He'd worked very hard to make sure that Will would be offered the command. "But there are new challenges facing the Federation today, and I can think of nothing more exhilarating than being there to meet them." He paused as applause scattered through the room. "As you are all aware we are here tonite to celebrate the launch of the new medical fleet." He looked over to see Crusher beaming and his breath caught as he prepared to deliver the next line. He prayed she would be happy with the arrangement. "It will be my honor to lead the team of ambassadors that will be posted on those ships, and to serve as Chief Federation Liaison aboard the Nightingale."  
  
Crusher took in a sharp breath as Jean-Luc's eyes met her own. She'd been alarmed to hear that he was leaving the Enterprise but she had no idea that he had been arranging to head the diplomatic efforts for the fleet. While he was an unconventional choice for the post she could think of no one more qualified or more perfect for the job. And she would certainly not mind having his command experience at her disposal. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest it was beating so hard. Her life was coming together in ways she had never dreamed and she could not imagine anything else in the galaxy she could want.  
  
Picard was now waving demurely and trying to get out of the spotlight, as each of the Admirals came forward to congratulate him. Beverly came forward to meet him at the edge of the stage. His eyes were merry but anxious as he greeted her.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
She feigned an angry expression and her tone was haughty. "Trying to muscle in on my action, Picard?"  
  
He was instantly alarmed. "Doctor, not at all. If you are uncomfortable....."  
  
She laughed and her expression was joyous. "Oh Jean-Luc."  
  
He quickly caught on to and smiled sheepishly. "Beverly."  
  
She took his arm and lead him away, intent on taking him to the dance floor where they might be able to enjoy a decent conversation. She had about a million things she wanted to say to him. Before she could get him in her arms however, they were severely waylaid by well-wishers for both of them.  
  
While Picard was speaking to another captain, Admiral Wolf pulled Crusher aside.  
  
"Doctor. I wanted to take the opportunity to say congratulations." Wolf shook her hand and smiled warmly, an expression Crusher returned.  
  
"Thank you Admiral. It's a great challenge." Crusher had received her compliments graciously, but was perfectly honest about the task before her.  
  
"It is. But you and Jean-Luc are two of our best officers. We have every confidence in you." Wolf stole a look over at Picard. "He pulled quite a few strings to obtain this posting." The Admiral gave Crusher a pointed look.  
  
Beverly gazed back innocently. "Well, Starfleet owes him a great deal. If this is what he wants to do, I can't imagine anyone opposing it."  
  
Wolf remained silent, hoping that Crusher would elaborate, which she did not. 'These two are cagey.' "By all means, Doctor. I can't imagine a better crew for the Nightingale. Again, congratulations." Wolf smiled again, as did Beverly.  
  
Wolf moved off, and Crusher turned back to Picard. She found him wrapping up another conversation. She placed a subtly possessive hand on his shoulder. He finally turned toward her.  
  
"Captain."  
  
"Admiral." She smiled seductively. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure." He offered his hand and she took it. He lead them to the dance floor, and they promptly took up their standard posture, neither intimate nor estranged.  
  
"So how long have you had this planned?" She looked him directly in the eye.  
  
"I've been working on securing the post for months now. I was terrified that it would leak and you would find out." His tone betrayed his genuine concern over the situation.  
  
She nodded but continued her questions. "But why not just tell me?"  
  
"Beverly." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, and she arched her brow. "I wanted you to absolutely feel that this is your moment. I never for a minute want to overshadow you on this project, or for you to think that I don't believe you will make an incredible captain." His eyes were absolutely sincere, and she knew he spoke from the heart.  
  
She moved closer to him and gazed into his hazel eyes. "I love you so much, Jean-Luc Picard." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I cannot wait to begin this new adventure with you." "Nor can I, Beverly." He drew her close to him and rested his head next to hers. He reveled in the feel of her silken hair and the touch of her firm dancer's physique. He had one more surprise up his sleeve, the coupe de grace. It would not be long, he hoped, before there would again be another Captain Picard in Starfleet.  
  
*********  
  
End.........?  
  
********* 


End file.
